The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King
by airnaruto45
Summary: The journey towards Mordor contnues for Arnold and Aang to destroy the one ring of power; meanwhile Naruto must face his destiny and claim the throne of Gondor as it's king to lead the free peoples of Toon-earth against the forces of Madara.
1. Finding the Ring

Airnaruto45 Presents: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King

Airnaruto45 Presents: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King

Disclaimer: I don't own the legal rights to any of the characters that I intend to use for this parody, the script from the movie, or the legal rights to the books; those are owned by their respected creators, New Line Cinema and Peter Jackson, and the family of J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: Well I guess it's time to wrap this trilogy up completing what no other author before me has done even you Jussonic. Make a parody of the Lord of the Rings trilogy and get to the final story. So here we go.

Chapter 1: Finding the ring

The Anduin river over 500 years ago; Two Nicktoons were out in a boat fishing one of them was Sid who was putting a worm on his hook the other was his best friend; he wore, a beige/yellow shirt, blue jeans, had brown hair cut in a flattop, and a huge curved nose; his name was Stinky Peterson. Stinky had just cast his line when suddenly the line was tugged.

"Sid I got one!" Stinky said as he laughed in joy.

"Go on reel it in." Sid said as Stinky was doing his best to reel in his catch but unfortunately Stinky's catch reeled him into the river causing him to scream.

"Stinky you alright." Sid called out

Stinky was pulled by the fish until he saw something sparkle in the sediment of the river he reached out and grabbed it and then resurfaced on the shore; wiping the dirt off he saw that it was a gold ring that was very beautiful in appearance; that was when Sid show up showed up and saw it.

"Give it to me." Sid said looking at the ring with an envious look in his eyes.

"Why?" Stinky asked him with an equally greedy look in his eyes

"Because it's my birthday and I want it." Sid answered but Stinky wasn't going to let him have it that easily.

"No way I've given you everything that I could afford." Stinky protested before Sid grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Suddenly they started fighting over the ring which didn't last all that long and ended up with Stinky getting throttled and lying on the ground dead with the ring clenched in his fist; slowly Sid opened the fist and took the ring.

"My precious." Sid said in awe of the ring; he then slipped the ring on and vanished.

Later Sid was seen in the rain crying to himself for being banished from his family.

"We wept precious; murderer they called us and drove us away." Stick nose said as he remembered what had become of Sid over the years he held on to the ring

Sid is now seen more physically deformed; most of his teeth are missing; having to catch fish to survive, his clothes becoming more baggy; his hair fell out rapidly and he even had lumps in his throat; "Gollum, Gollum" He said trying to clear his throat.

"Eventually we forgot the taste of bread, the sound of trees, the softness of the wind, the warmth of the sun; we even forgot our own name." Stick nose said before he hid into the Misty Mountains with the ring in his hands.

"My Precious." He said one last time before the scene ends.

Me: Well there you have it; Stick nose's origin and how he came across the ring; well folks read and review until next time


	2. Journey to the Crossroads

Chapter 2: Journey to the Crossroads

Chapter 2: Journey to the Crossroads

The scene has now changed to present day Toon-earth where Aang was sleeping in what looks like an old sewer pipe while his companion Arnold who was carrying the ring of power was not asleep he had been like this for a while now; being awake and just looking at the ring that hung from the chain on his neck.

Suddenly Sid showed up to tell them it was time to get going.

"Wake up sleepyheads; we must get going yes." Sid said as he woke up Aang.

"Have you had any sleep?" Aang asked Arnold as he saw his friend's tired face.

"No not really." Arnold answered as Aang looked at him with a very concerned face.

"It must be getting late." Aang said as he looked at the sky covered with dark storm clouds.

"No Aang its not even midday yet." Arnold said as they heard the rumbling of thunder from the east which got Sid very nervous.

"Come on Nicktoons we have to keep moving." He said turning to the Nicktoons who were still in the pipe.

"Not until Mr. Arnold has had something to eat." Aang said sternly to Sid.

Aang then went into his bag and pulled out a loaf of Lembas bread and handed it to Arnold who looked at him confusingly.

"Aren't you hungry Aang?" He asked his friend

"No I'm not hungry Arnold; at least not for Lembas bread; we're running out of food we need to ration what we can for the journey home." Aang said as Arnold took a bite of the bread.

"You really believe that there will be a return journey Aang?" Arnold asked him.

"Yes Mr. Arnold I do come on lets go." Aang said.

Later the two Nicktoons were following their very shrewd guide through a small patch of dead trees heading towards Mordor their goal to destroy the ring that hung around Arnold's neck.

"We're getting close now; very close to Mordor this way." Sid said as Arnold took one last look back towards Gondor and hoped that their new comrades would survive the battle that was looming over head.

Me: Well that's it for chapter number 2 of this story so remember to read and review folks.


	3. The Road to Isengard

Chapter 3: The Road to Isengard

Chapter 3: The Road to Isengard

We see a small group of people on horse back making their way towards Isengard these people were; Naruto heir to throne of Gondor, Maito Gai King of Rohan, Plucky son of Daffy, Gai's nephew Rock Lee, Jake Long of the woodland realm, Ranger24 another marshal of the Riddermark, and finally DS the author sage all riding out of Fangorn forest.

Meanwhile two voices could be heard on what was left of the wall of Isengard; the voices belonged to two other Nicktoons; Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner who were on guard duty enjoying a few comforts namely; a couple mugs full of purple flurp soda, some salted pork, and some longbottom leaf for pipe smoking.

"The Shire man they never had leaf as good as this to smoke: longbottom leaf." Jimmy said and then chuckled.

Isengard itself had changed for the better to some extent; instead of it being a factory of war it had now become well lets just say a pond of floating wreckage from the battle that lead to it's flooding.

"You know Jimmy I feel like I'm back at the green dragon with a mug of yahoo in my hand and putting my feet on a table after a hard days work." Timmy said as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Yeah except you've never done a hard days work Timmy." Jimmy joked as he took a puff from his own pipe.

The two continued to laugh at each other until they heard a horse whinny; they then looked up and saw that it was the lords of the realm; Jimmy then stood up and laughed as well as waved his arms in the air to get their attention.

"Welcome my lords to Isengard." Jimmy said greeting everyone to the area.

Plucky however; blew a gasket because here he was trying to find these two and here he finds them having a good time.

"You little rascals! You send us on a wild goose chase and now we find you feasting and smoking!" The duck yelled at them.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts; the salted pork is particularly delicious." Timmy boasted.

"Did you say salted pork?" Plucky asked.

"Sometimes I'll never understand Nicktoons." DS muttered to himself in disgust at the two Nicktoons current state of mind.

"We're under orders from Rossco; who's taken over management of Isengard." Jimmy said to them as he pointed over to the Pokeent who was watching his brethren smash rocks against the base of Orthanc tower as the group approached him.

"Young master DS; I'm glad that you have come; there's a wizard that needs to be managed here; he's locked himself up in his tower." Ross said telling them that Drake was now trapped in his own keep like the rat that he was.

"Are you sure of that?" Naruto asked quietly

"Be careful even in defeat Drake is dangerous." DS said to the others.

"Well if that's so then lets just have his head and be done with it." Plucky said.

"No we need him alive; we need him to talk." DS said.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from the top of the tower; "You have fought many wars and slain many men Maito Gai king; then you have made peace afterwards can we not take council like we used to my old friend; can we not have peace?" The voice revealed to be Drake who was standing on the top of the tower looking down at everyone else trying to manipulate the king again as he asked him if they would have peace?

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children who lay dead there; we will have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were skewered even as the lay dead against the gates of the hornburg are avenged; when you hang form the gallows for the sport of your own crows Drake then we will have peace." Gai said defiantly to the wizard.

"Gallows and crows I doubt it." Drake said to that remark before turning his attention to DS.

"What do you want Darksagemon let me guess; the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the keys to Barad dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five authors?" Drake asked thinking that DS wanted a material item out of this situation.

"You're treachery has cost many lives; thousands more are at risk but you can save them Drake; you're deep in the enemies council so tell us what you know." DS said.

"So you have come here for information?" Drake asked; "well I have some for you…" He said and then he pulled the palantir from out of his cloak and began to gaze into it; "Something festers in the heart of Toon-earth something you have not been able to see; but the great eye has seen it; even now he presses his advantage; his attack will come soon you're all going to die." Drake said as DS began to ride forward a little bit before stopping.

"You know this don't you DS? You can never think that this ninja will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor; this exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned king." Drake said referring to Naruto.

"DS doesn't hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him; those he professes to love." Drake said before he asked a question that I think that should have never been asked; "Tell me what words of comfort did you give the Nicktoon before you sent him to his doom?" Drake asked DS referring to Arnold before wrapping up; "The path that you have sent him on can only lead to death.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him stick an arrow in his throat." Plucky said to Jake who was getting an arrow ready before DS stopped him.

"No guys; come down Drake and your life will be spared." DS said to Drake.

"Save your pity and mercy I don't have any need or use for it." Drake snapped back angrily at DS before he launched a fireball at him that at first seemed to swallow DS until it died down and showed that DS didn't have a scratch on him.

"Drake your staff is broken." DS said and with that Drake's staff burned until it snapped and broke into a million pieces; at this point Wormtail made himself visible to king.

"Peter; you don't need to follow him any more you weren't always as you are now; you were once a man of Rohan." The king said with forgiveness in his voice towards Drake's puppet.

"A man of Rohan; what is the house of Rohan; than a thatched barn where the bringers drink from the reek and the brats roll on the floor with the dogs; the victory at Helms Deep doesn't belong to you Maito Gai horse master; you're nothing more than a lesser son of greater sires." Drake snapped at the king.

"Peter come down; be free of him." Gai said to the deformed man again.

"Free? He will never be free!" Drake snapped again.

"That's where you're wrong." Wormtail said again towards Drake.

"Get down cur." Drake ordered Wormtail before he slapped him across the face sending Wormtail on to his back.

"Drake; you're deep in the enemies council tell us what you know." DS said trying to get some information out of Drake again which was proving to be easier said than done.

"You lower your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided; I will not be held prisoner here…" Drake said.

Suddenly Peter pulled out his wand; "Arvada Kerderva" (Killing curse I don't know how to spell it) he said releasing a beam of magic from it which hit drake in the back; this in turn caused Jake to shoot an arrow into the chest of Wormtail who got hit with and died at the top of the tower while Drake fell off the edge of it before the spike of a mill wheel impaled him in the gut.

"Send word to all our allies and every corner of Toon-earth that still stands free; the enemy moves against us we need to know when he will strike." DS said urgently as the wheel that Drake was impaled on turned clockwise causing his body to be submerged and drop the palantir.

"Looks like the filth of Drake Darkstar is finally being washed away; trees will return to live here; young trees and wild trees…" Ross said before everyone got distracted by Timmy wading across the water to where the palantir fell.

"Timmy!" Naruto called out to the Nicktoon who had just picked up the palantir and started to look at it.

"Well bless my bark." Ross exclaimed when saw the palantir.

"Timmy Turner; I'll take that my boy quickly now." DS said to him ushering the buck-toothed Nicktoon to reluctantly hand him the orb which he did and the second he got it DS wrapped it in his cloak which was good because even though it was still a rather light shade of purple it was still heavy enough to cove the palantir as Timmy looked back at the author wizard curiously.

Me: Oh man I just hope that curiosity doesn't kill the cat. Well folks until next time read and review.


	4. Return to Edoras

Chapter 4: Return to Edoras

Chapter 4: Return to Edoras

After leaving Isengard our heroes rode back to Edoras now rejoined by Jimmy and Timmy to celebrate their victory at Helms Deep.

Later in the golden hall; E-witch handed a goblet full of wine to king Gai to propose a toast for victory while everyone looked at him with their mugs held in their hands.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this youthful country; hail the victorious dead." Gai said to the people.

"Hail!" They said in unison and then drank their soda while at first Naruto was a little reluctant.

Meanwhile at a certain table a little contest was about to occur between Jake and Plucky as Lee explained the rules.

"Ok boys; no pauses and spills..." Lee told them.

Plucky then added; "and no throwing up." To which everyone at the table agreed with a cheer.

"So it's a drinking game?" Jake asked them rather confused by the rules.

They all nodded at him.

"The point of it is what?" Jake asked them since this would be the first time he would ever had caffeinated beverages.

"Simple last one still conscious wins." Plucky answered with a laugh and with that the contest began with Jake at first being rather reluctant to drink while Plucky was chugging his down like he was born to drink.

Meanwhile in another part of the hall E-witch handed a glass to Naruto who appreciated it before he went to another table as E-witch looked on admiringly.

"I'm happy for you my young niece; he is an honorable man." Gai said coming up from behind her causing her to turn and face him.

"You're both honorable men." E-witch told her uncle.

"You know it wasn't Maito Gai of Rohan who lead our people to victory…" Gai said before he cut himself off and looked at his niece who look at him with concern; "…what am I saying; don't listen to me you're young and tonight is for you." Gai said with a gentle smile on his face.

Meanwhile back at the table where the drinking contest was; the mugs on Plucky's side of the table were stacked up in a poor manner as he continued to slug each mug down; Jake on the other hand was downing each mug in one shot and setting them to the side.

Suddenly Plucky got up for a minute which caused Lee to look at him thinking that the duck was giving up when in reality; Plucky just needed to pass gas or burp; "Yes it's the Looney tunes and the Tiny Toons that go swimming with little hairy women." Plucky laughed in a drunken stupor and everyone else laughed at what he said.

Suddenly Jake stopped for a minute causing everyone to turn their attention to him; "I feel something; a slight tingling in my fingers; I think it's affecting me." Jake said as he started to fell the effects of drinking so much soda.

"What did I say he can't hold his Soda…?" Plucky slurred before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he then fell over backwards and passed out from hangover.

Jake just looked at him and said; "Well guess that's game over dog."

Over at another table Jimmy and Timmy were singing a song that sounded more like an advertisement for the green dragon inn beer from their home in the Nicktoon shire all while dancing and accidentally kicking other people's mugs off the table.

"_You can search far and wide; you can drink the whole town dry; but you'll never find a pop so brown; but you'll never find a pop so brown; as the one we drink in our hometown; as the one we drink in our hometown; you can drink your fancy ales; you can drink them by the flagon but the only brew for the brave and true…"_ At this point Timmy got distracted when he glanced over to DS which caused the music to stop for a moment; "Timmy." Jimmy said snapping his buddy out of his trance before they picked up where they left off in the song; _"…but the only brave for the brave and true; comes from the green dragon." _They sang finishing the song and banging the mugs that were in their hands together and drinking their soda t the applause of everyone.

Naruto then approached DS and decided to talk about a more serious matter.

"No news of Arnold?" Naruto asked him.

"Nope not a word." DS answered.

"We still have time; everyday Arnold moves closer to Mordor." Naruto said hopefully.

"How do we even know that?" DS asked the ninja.

"What's your heart telling you?" Naruto said as he glanced at the author wizard.

"That Arnold is alive; yes that he's alive." DS said as he let a small smile creep on his face.

Me: Well that's one way to keep the good times rolling but how long is it going to last? Just read and review to find out.


	5. Stick Nose's Villainy

Chapter 5: Stick Nose's Villainy

Chapter 5: Stick Nose's Villainy

In the woods near the edge of Mordor Arnold and Aang were sleeping peacefully but Sid was whispering to himself about his most recent decision.

"Too risky; it's too risky; the thieves, they stole it from us; kill them, kill them; kill them both." He whispered before screaming: "No!" as he woke up fortunately he didn't wake up the two sleeping Nicktoons.

A/N: It's that time again.

Stick nose: Shh quiet we mustn't wake them; we can't ruin it now.

Sid/stick nose walks over to a pond.

Sid: But they know; they suspect us.

Stick nose: What are you saying my precious, my love; is Sid loosing his nerve?

Sid: No, never; Sid hates nasty Nicktoons; Sid wants to see them dead.

Stick nose: And we will; Sid did once he can do it again.

Flashback to when Sid killed Stinky

Sid: It's ours; ours

Sid: We must get the precious; we must get it back.

Stick nose: Patience my love; first we must lead them to her.

Sid: We lead them to the winding stairs.

Stick nose: Yes the stairs and then…

Sid: Up the stairs we go until we come to the tunnel.

Stick nose: Right and when they go in; they won't be coming out; She's always hungry; She always needs to feed; she must eat all she gets are filthy huntsmen.

Sid: and they don't taste good do they precious

Stick nose: No; not nice at all my love. She hungers for sweeter meats; Nicktoon meat and once she throw out the bones and empty clothes; then we'll find it

At this point Aang wakes up

Sid: and take it for me.

Stick nose; for us

Sid: Yeah we meant for us

Stick nose: (Gollum, Gollum!) the precious will be ours; once the Nicktoons are dead. Then drops a stone into the pond and sees Aang's reflection.

Having heard most of the conversation Aang knew now was a good a chance as any to get rid of Stick nose.

Aang said to Stick nose in anger: "You treacherous little toad." Stick nose turned around only to get hit in the face with a frying pan causing Stick nose to go flying a few inches.

Stick nose now realized that the only way he would survive was to wake up Arnold so he switched personalities to Sid.

Sid then began screaming; "No, no Master!"

This woke Arnold up to see that Aang was attacking Sid so Arnold ran towards them.

Just as Aang was going to severely injure Sid Arnold grabbed him while Sid backed up a little bit.

"No Aang leave him alone." Arnold yelled to Aang.

Aang turned around to give his reason for attacking their guide; "I heard it from his own mouth; he means to murder us!" Aang said

"I would never do that; Sid wouldn't hurt a fly." Sid said before he saw his hand with a dead fly on it and started freaking out; "He's a horrid bald Nicktoon who hates Sid and makes up nasty lies!" He said in an attempt to cover his own tracks.

"You calling me a liar; you're the liar!" Aang said as Sid went behind a tree and screamed while Arnold was trying to calm his friend down.

"Aang if you scare him off we'll be lost." Arnold said to Aang trying to talk some sense into him.

"I don't care any more; I'm not going to wait around any longer for him to kill us." Aang snapped.

"Aang I'm not going to send him away." Arnold said firmly.

"You don't see it do you? He's a villain; he's leading us into a trap." Arnold said as he looked at Arnold and was shocked that Arnold would take the word of a decrepit, lying creature like Stick nose over his.

"We can't do this on our own Aang not without a guide; please I need you on my side." Arnold begged him.

"I'm on your side Mr. Arnold; I'm on your side." Aang said still a little upset.

"I know you are Aang; just trust me about this; come Sid." Arnold said as reluctantly Sid came out from behind the tree and walked over to Arnold who took his hand then he gave an evil smile to Aang who just glared at him.

Me: I'm going to do something different to close out the chapter so to close it out with a quote instead of me; here's Darkmagicianmon

DM: Hey Airnaruto

Me: Hey chief would you like to do the honors of giving your after chapter quotes and thoughts?

DM: Sure; Stick Nose's treachery maybe the ruin of our plans; and he may only guide Arnold to his doom; yet always hope endures.

Me: Got that right and for those who wanted to know that little bit that the chief said was also from the return of the king video game; level Shelob's lair on the path of the hobbit.

Me: Aang you don't know how right you are about Stick nose. Will Arnold's trust in Stick nose be his own undoing? Where will Madara strike next and how much sooner until the location of where the doom of our time will be revealed?

Both: Just read and review to find out folks.


	6. The Palantir

Chapter 6: The Palantir

Chapter 6: The Palantir

Meanwhile in Edoras in one certain room of the golden hall; Plucky was sleeping peacefully although he was snoring very loudly near the door; sleeping in a separate set of blankets was Timmy who was opposite on the floor where Jimmy was sleeping, while DS was asleep in the far right hand corner of the room.

One of the only two who were not asleep was Naruto who left the room so he could step outside and smoke a bit of leaf and then he quietly closed the door.

Suddenly Timmy woke up after Naruto had left the room unable to sleep due to his curiosity about the Palantir.

Meanwhile in the main hall Naruto saw E-witch sleeping peacefully on a bed in front of a dying fire with her feet and shoulder exposed (A/N: not naked) so Naruto went to the fireplace and moved the logs a little bit before going over to E-witch and draping the blanket over her feet and then over her exposed shoulder which caused her to stir.

"What time is it? She asked him.

"It's not even dawn yet." Naruto replied but before he could move his hand away from her; she grabbed it out of fear as she told him of a terrifying dream she had just had.

"I dreamt that I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills; I stood upon the brink and it was utterly dark at the abyss before my feet; a light shined behind me but I couldn't turn; I could only stand there waiting." E-witch said as a tear escaped from her eyes.

"The night changes many things; sleep E-witch while you can." Naruto said to her and gently she let go of his hand and went back to sleep.

Naruto soon walked out on to the front steps with a match in his hand along with his pipe looking out to the west; he then turned to his right and saw Jake with the hood of his Disney cloak over his head staring out to the east as Naruto walked over to him.

"The stars are veiled; something stirs in the east; a sleepless malice; the eye of the enemy is on the move." Jake said seriously as he turned towards Naruto.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom; Timmy had given up trying to fall asleep and decided to get the palantir so he could look at it; as he walked across the floor Jimmy woke up.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked before Timmy got to DS causing Timmy to turn around and shush him.

Timmy then continued to walk towards DS but was shocked that DS had his eyes open.

"Timmy." Jimmy whispered as Timmy realized that DS had fallen asleep with his eyes open so taking the chance; Timmy grabbed a pitcher that was near his feet and was about to place it where the palantir was but before he could he heard DS mutter something incoherent; Timmy then made the switch and walked over to another part of the room.

"Timmy are you insane?" Jimmy asked still keeping his voice at a whisper because he didn't want to wake anyone up unless he had to.

"I just want to look at it one more time." Timmy replied as he began to untie the cloth that was covering the palantir.

"Put it back." Jimmy said as Timmy finished getting the palantir out of the cloth and gazed at it with wonder; but then he made the biggest mistake possible; he touched the palantir which allowed the eye of Madara to see him.

Jimmy saw this and began to get worried; "Timmy no." He said in fear as Timmy struggled to keep the dark lord's voice out of his head.

Meanwhile on the front steps outside Jake sensed that the gaze of the eye of Madara had shifted towards Edoras as he then turned towards Naruto; "He's here." He told Naruto as they ran back into the golden hall with a sense of urgency.

Meanwhile back in the room, Timmy continued to struggle with the palantir as the eye began to speak to him.

"I see you." Madara told Timmy evilly before he started to torture Timmy's mind.

Timmy started to twitch and jerk his body in several directions trying to let out a scream of pain.

"Timmy!" Jimmy yelled as finally Timmy let out that scream of pain which woke DS up.

"DS help; anybody someone help him!" Jimmy cried as Naruto and Jake ran inside the room; Naruto then grabbed the palantir from Timmy's hands only to start to feel the pain himself and collapse on the floor letting go of the palantir allowing it to roll freely on the floor.

DS by this point was awake so he grabbed another thick blanket and threw it over palantir as it was rolling around cutting any contact with Madara off.

DS then got upset; "Fool of a Turner" he yelled as Jimmy rushed over to a petrified Timmy and looked at him before DS threw him aside.

DS assumed the worst by looking at Timmy's face but soon Timmy regained consciousness but now he was panting and trembling.

"DS forgive me." Timmy begged the author wizard.

"Timmy look at me; what did you see?" DS asked him as Timmy shut his eyes trying to remember everything that he could.

"I saw a tree; there was a white tree in a stone courtyard; the tree was dead and the city was burning." Timmy said as DS got a visual picture of it in his mind it was of a city he had visited many times; Minas Tirith.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw Timmy?" DS asked the trembling Nicktoon

"Yes and then…I saw him…" Timmy forced out which caused DS's eyes to grow wider fearing the worst as Timmy continued; "I could hear his voice inside my head." Timmy whimpered.

"What did you tell it? Speak!" DS asked and then said.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer so he hurt me." Timmy replied still trembling.

"What did you tell him about Arnold and the ring?" DS asked fearing that Timmy had spilled the beans.

The next morning; DS, Gai, Lee, Ranger, Naruto, Jake, Plucky, Jimmy, and Timmy were gathered in the great hall as DS began to tell them about the incident that occurred the night before; "There was no lie in Timmy's eyes." DS said before he continued.

"A fool but an honest fool he remains nevertheless; he told Madara nothing of Arnold and the ring." DS said as Plucky let out a sigh of relief.

"We're strangely lucky however; because Timmy saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. DS said before revealing what that plan was.

"Madara moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith; his defeat at Helms deep showed him one thing." DS said before glancing at Naruto and continuing his retrospect of situation. "He knows that the heir of Atem has come forth; anime are not as weak as he originally believed; there is courage still perhaps enough strength to challenge him; Madara fears this he won't risk the free peoples of Toon-earth uniting under one banner; he will burn Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of anime; if the beacons of Gondor are lit then Rohan must be prepared for war." DS said as Gai decided to interject.

"Tell me; why should we come to the aid of those who didn't come to ours; what do we owe Gondor?" king Gai asked suspiciously.

"I'll go." Naruto said quietly but DS heard him.

"No you won't Naruto." DS said.

"They need to be warned." Naruto said trying to make a case.

"They will be; but you must come Minas Tirith by another route; follow the river; look to the black ships." DS whispered to Naruto before he turned back to everyone else; "understand this; things are now in motion that can't be undone; I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." DS said as he gave a glance towards Timmy.

A few minutes later DS, Jimmy and Timmy were on their way to the stables while DS scolded Timmy for his curiosity.

"Of all the inquisitive Nicktoons I have ever met in my life; you Timmy Turner are the worst; hurry!" He yelled at the Nicktoon who was further behind both DS and Jimmy so he ran up to Jimmy.

"Where are we going?" he asked Jimmy.

"Why did you look; why do you always have to look." Jimmy asked angrily.

"I don't know; I just can't help it." Timmy said trying to defend himself.

"You never can." Jimmy snapped.

"I'm sorry okay? I won't do it again." Timmy said as Jimmy turned around to explain the situation to Timmy.

"Timmy don't you get it? The enemy thinks you have the ring; he's going to be looking for you Tim they have to get you out of here." Jimmy said.

"You're coming with me right?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"Come on" Jimmy said.

Soon they were in the stables; more specifically Shadowfax's stall where DS picked Timmy up and placed him on the horse's back.

'How far is Minas Tirith? Timmy asked DS.

"About three days ride; as the Akatsuki flies; but let's hope we don't have any of those on our tail." DS answered.

Jimmy then approached the horse and extended his hand to give Timmy something; "Timmy here some thing for the road." Jimmy said as he held out a small brown packet and handed it to Timmy.

"This is the last of the longbottom leaf." Timmy said as he took it.

"I know you've run out; you smoke too much Tim." Jimmy said.

"We'll see each other again soon won't we Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Jimmy said sadly.

"Run Shadowfax show us the meaning of haste." DS told his horse as he got on and then they were off.

When DS and Timmy left the city Jimmy ran to the lookout post of the gate with Naruto following close behind; "Jimmy." Naruto called out as Jimmy saw DS and Timmy riding as fast their steed could carry them across the plains.

"There he goes; I would always get him into the worst sort of trouble and I always there to get him out long; even since before we were twins; but now he's gone; just like Arnold and Aang." Jimmy said as he turned around to face Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"You know Jimmy if there is one thing I've learned about Nicktoons; it's that they are very hearty folk." Naruto said about the experiences he had with the Nicktoons along with him on the journey.

"Well fool-hearty in Timmy's case; after all he's Turner." Jimmy said with a smile as they looked out to the horizon as the DS and Timmy rode out of sight.

Me: Well so much for the good times huh chief?

DM: Yep but hey; at least we can use what Timmy discovered as an advantage.

Me: True; oh and X prodigy if you ever update your Fellowship of the ring parody; you might want to replace your Aragorn character again; I just found out this morning on that Tobi's true identity is the man that I picked for Sauron in mine; Madara Uchiha.

DM: you sure of that Airnaruto?

Me: Beyond any doubt chief; if you don't believe it just go to the sight I have referred to and click on Naruto chapter 396.

DM: Sounds simple enough.

Me: care to give the final thoughts for the chapter chief?

DM: gladly; When Madara learns that the ring is in the hands of a Nicktoon he'll be drawn to it. Fate has given is fall and he doesn't know who truly bare the ring; this confusion is the bait I must place my trap; then the war will come and Rohan will ride to Gondor's aid striking from the north and checked by a now purified Isengard; Naruto travels through death's shadow to summon to the white city an army that even Madara can not master; with Timmy I travel to Minas Tirith; the anvil upon which we must meet Madara's armies in our bids to buy Arnold and Aang enough time. It will be before these walls that the doom of our time will be decided.

Me: You got that right and what about Hinata? Will the decision she has made come back to haunt her or will she stick to the promise she gave to Naruto?

Both: Just read and review folks.


	7. Hinata's Vision and a Reforged Narsil

Chapter 7: Hinata's Vision and a Reforged Narsil

Chapter 7: Hinata's Vision and a Reforged Narsil

In the forests near Rivendell; Hinata was on her way to the Grey havens to leave the shores of Toon-earth along with the group of Disney that were escorting her.

"Take her by the safest road; a ship lays anchored in the Grey havens to carry her out to sea; the last journey of Hinata Hyuuga." Mickey's voice said in the back of Hinata's mind.

Suddenly she saw a small boy with blonde hair and pale lavender/blue eyes running through the forest; the scene that Hinata watched then changed to several hallways made of marble stone and standing near a balcony looking at the city was a much older Naruto who smiled as he embraced the boy and picked him up as they shared a laugh and as Hinata looked at the child she saw the Evenstar around his neck.

The scenes made Hinata shed a few tears and reflect on what her father had said.

"There is for you here only death." Mickey's voice said in the back of her mind and then as quickly as the vision came; it disappeared.

"Lady Hinata we can't delay." One of the Disney whose name was Arthur Spudniski or Spud told her; but Hinata instead turned her horse around and rode back to Rivendell; "My lady!" Spud called back but to no avail.

Later Hinata was back in Rivendell as her father was getting his things ready when he saw Hinata.

"You have the gift of foresight tell me what you saw." She said to Mickey.

"I looked into your future and I saw death." Mickey answered grimly.

"There is also life; you saw there was a child; you saw my son." Hinata accused.

"I did but that future is just about gone." Mickey answered honestly.

"But it is not completely destroyed; it's time give him the sword of the king." Hinata said.

Later we see a flashback of Hinata approaching the statue that had the shards of Narsil on it; Hinata gave a voice over as she quoted a ballad about the sword;

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken._

_A light from the shadows shall spring._

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken._

_The crownless again shall be king._

After the poem was recited in the voice over; Hinata looked at her father to make a request; "Reforge the sword father." She said but Mickey just walked away.

When Hinata went to sit down with a book in her hands; the book simply fell out of her hands and onto the floor; this caught Mickey's attention as he picked up the book and felt Hinata's hands and what he felt made his eyes widen with fear for is daughter.

"Your hands are cold; the life of the Eldar is leaving you." Mickey said grimly as Hinata looked at him.

"Father whether by your will or not; there is no ship now that can bound me hence this is my choice." She said as she started to pant.

Later that night; Mickey decided to honor his daughter's request and reforge the sword; so he watched Goofy and Donald; two Disney blacksmiths who had stayed behind because Mickey had given them a place on the final ship to leave Toon-earth worked late into the night; heating the blade, cooling it, and putting the shards back together as Mickey was getting ready to deliver the sword to Naruto.

Me: Oh boy looks like Mickey got thrown in between a rock and a hard place. Will he get the sword to Naruto in time?

DM: I hope so because to win this war; Madara must be tricked into thinking that we will use the ring against him; this will distract his gaze, weaken his borders and lure his armies into our trap.

Me: Got that right DM because for this you have prepared a path for the return of Gondor's king; I mean Madara would be certain that Naruto; Yugi's heir received the ring of power.

DM: true when in reality Naruto will carry with him the only weapon that which Madara cannot abide; and the only power to which a dead kin and his men may bow.

Me: Well that's it for this chapter next time we're going to checkup on you and Timmy chief as you guys finally make it to Minas Tirith.

Both: Read and review folks


	8. Minas Tirith

Chapter 8: Minas Tirith

Chapter 8: Minas Tirith

It had been three days since Timmy looked into the palantir and three days since DS had taken him along for the ride to Minas Tirith; Timmy was now asleep when he heard Shadowfax run across a river that separated Gondor from Rohan which woke him up.

"We've just entered the realm of Gondor." DS said to the Nicktoon as they rode up to the top of a hill.

When they reached the top of the hill that was when Timmy gazed at the white city which was built within the mountain.

"There it is Timmy Minas Tirith; the city of kings." DS said as he urged Shadowfax to continue on into the city.

Timmy was amazed at how huge and beautiful the city was for the fashion of Minas Tirith was such; that it was built upon seven levels each delved into the hill and about each level was set a wall and in each wall was a gate, but the gates were not set up in a straight line; the main gate of the city was pointing east of the circuit, the next faced half-south, and the third faced half-north and so on upward; so that the paved road way that climbed towards the citadel first turned this way and then that way across the face of the hill and each time that it passed the line of the great gate it went through an arched tunnel, piercing a vast pier of rock whose huge out-thrust bulk divided all but the first level of the city into two halves.

For partly in the primeval shaping of the hill and partly by the mighty craft and labor of old; there stood up from the rear of the wide court behind the gate a towering bastion of stone; it's edge as sharp as a ship-keel facing east. Up it rose even to the level of the topmost circle.

As DS and Timmy made their way up the levels of the city; some of the people had to move out of the way of for their own safety as the horse galloped through streets and narrow alleyways until at last they made it to the top of the city.

The palace of Minas Tirith was separated with two houses; one was for the kings and the other for the stewards; in the center of the courtyard their were guards wearing winged helmets guarding a white tree that sat in a fountain while the tree itself was old and withered.

When Timmy and DS got off Shadowfax and walked up to the palace Timmy looked at the tree and recognized it from his dreams as the one he saw that was burning along with the city.

Timmy then exclaimed; "DS that's the tree from my vision."

"Yes it is Timmy; the white tree of Gondor; the tree of the king; however Lord Fugaku is not the king; He's only a steward; a caretaker of the throne." DS explained to Timmy as they went to the door.

"Now listen carefully; Lord Fugaku is Sasuke's father and to give him news of his beloved son's death would be most stupid; and don't mention Arnold or the ring; and say nothing of Naruto either; in fact Timmy Turner it's best that you didn't say anything at all." DS told Timmy who nodded back.

The door opened and DS and Timmy then entered the lonely black and white marble halls of the palace where there two thrones; one was the throne of the king set on the top of a small staircase; the other throne was at the bottom of the staircase to the right; this was the throne of the steward and sitting in it was man with black hair; a blue robe white shorts and on his lap was a white rod with a golden knob on the top of it while there was another item on his lap he looked like he was grieving about something.

DS and Timmy then approached him; "Hail Fugaku son of Ecthellion; Lord and steward of Gondor; I come with tidings for you in this dark hour and with council." DS said as he greeted the steward.

"Perhaps you have come to explain this; perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead?" Fugaku asked revealing the item he was clutching was none other than Sasuke's war horn but now it was split in two.

Suddenly a flashback of Sasuke's death entered Timmy's mind; Timmy then stepped forward to do what he thought what was best to repay Sasuke's sacrifice.

"Sasuke died to save us my kinsmen and me." Timmy answered which caused Fugaku to look at the Nicktoon kneeling at his feet; "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Timmy." DS rebuked but the Nicktoon didn't listen.

"I offer you my service such as it is; in payment of this debt." Timmy finished which caused DS to groan in annoyance as Fugaku looked at Timmy.

"Very well this is my first command to you; how is it that you escaped and my son didn't as mighty a man as he was?" Fugaku asked Timmy.

"The mightiest man can be slain by one arrow; but Sasuke was pierced by many." Timmy answered putting the steward's mind at ease for a small bit.

"Get up." DS told Timmy before he hit him with his staff.

"My lord there will be a time to grieve for Sasuke but now is not that time war is coming." DS said before continuing; "The enemy's on your doorstep; as steward you're charged with this city's defense where the heck are Gondor's armies?" DS asked but didn't get an answer.

"You've still got friends; you're not alone in this fight; send word out to Maito Gai of Rohan; light the beacons." DS said trying to convince the steward to do what he is supposed to do instead of what he wanted to do.

"You think you're wise Mithrandir; yet for all your subtleties you don't have wisdom; do you think that the eyes of the white tower are blind?" Fugaku asked before he gave his own answer; "Well they're not I've seen more than you think; with your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you seek to supplant me; I know who rides with Maito Gai of Rohan; that's right word has reached my ears of this Naruto son of Minato and I'm telling you right here and now that won't bow to this ranger ninja from the north; the last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Fugaku said with an insane look in his eyes that told DS that he had been using the palantir that was in the white tower too often and got caught in his own madness and greed.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king steward!" DS said sternly.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" Fugaku snapped at them as went back to grieving for Sasuke.

As DS and Timmy left DS began to tell Timmy of the state of Gondor and the mindset of the steward.

"All has turned to vain ambition; can you believe him he would even stoop as low as to use his own grief to cloak his insanity over 1000 years this city has stood and now at the whim of a lunatic it will fall." DS said as they left the palace.

"The white tree; the tree of the king will never bloom again." DS said bluntly when they got outside.

"If it will never bloom again why do those guys still guard it?" Timmy asked referring to the fountain guard.

"They guard because they still have hope; a fading hope that one day it will blossom and the king will come; then this city will return to what it used to be before it fell into decay." DS said before he explained what caused the decline of Gondor.

"The wisdom that was born out of the west was forsaken; kings given tombs more lavishing than the houses of the living; names of their conquests more significant than the names of their own sons; heirless rulers sitting in old empty halls or asking question to the stars from towers and so the people of Gondor fell into ruin; the line of kings failed, the white tree withered and the rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." DS said rather annoyed at what the city had become.

Meanwhile Timmy looked out to the east and saw the one place in Toon-earth he didn't want see anything of; "Mordor." Timmy said quietly.

"Yep there it is; this city has forever dwelt in the sight of its evil shadow." DS said referring to Mordor.

"A storm's coming." Timmy said as he looked at the sky where the clouds were becoming greyer and more violent.

"This isn't the weather of the world; this is Madara's doing; the huntsmen of Mordor don't have any love for daylight so Madara covers the face of the sun to ease their passage to war; when the shadow of Mordor reaches this city; war will begin." DS said very seriously.

"Well this is Minas Tirith huh; well where are we off to next?" Timmy asked stupidly trying to get out of a fight.

"It's too late for that Timmy; help must come to us now." DS said as they looked at storm clouds increasing over head.

Me: How son canhelp arrive for DS and Timmy? Just read and review to find out


	9. The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

Chapter 9: "The Deep Breath before the Plunge

Chapter 9: "The Deep Breath before the Plunge."

A/N: For those whoo want to know I went ahead and skipped the crossroads of the fallen king for reasons some could understand.

That night Timmy and DS were given a room within the city on the higher levels on the side that faced Mordor.

Timmy was looking at his armor that was on the bed; he was given chain mill shirt, a lamellar coat; a helmet, and an iron short sword; DS was smoking his pipe on the balcony looking to the east and coughing a little bit.

"So I guess this is just a ceremonial position they don't expect me to do any fighting do they?" Timmy asked as he looked at the sword and then put it back in its sheath.

"You're in the service of the steward now; you're going to have to do as your told Timmy Turner; guard of the citadel." DS coughed as he smoked.

Timmy approached him with a cup of water which DS accepted and drank to clear his throat.

"There aren't any stars out; is it time?" Timmy asked DS as he looked in the sky and saw that the stars were completely conceal behind the thick clouds.

"Yes it's time Timmy." DS said gravely as Timmy looked to the horizon worryingly.

"I don't want to be in a battle; but waiting for one that I can't escape from is worse." Timmy said fearfully.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." DS said to him as he came up beside Timmy.

"Is there any hope DS for Arnold and Aang?" Timmy asked the author wizard.

"To be quite honest there never was much hope; just a fool's hope." DS answered honestly as he then turned his gaze from Timmy to Mordor.

"The enemy is ready; his full strength gathered it won't be just huntsmen but anime as well; legions of Sound ninja from the south; cloud ninja from the coasts; all of them will answer Mordor's call." DS said as the scene changes to first an army of sound ninja riding atop giant elephants with their trunks laced with barbwire; then to a fleet of corsairs ships with black sails approaching from the coast lines with cloud ninja aboard on them loading their cross bows for the attack.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it." DS said as he looked towards the ruined city of Osgiliath where the last defense of Minas Tirith was set up.

"If the river is taken; if the garrison at Osgiliath falls; the last defense of this city will be gone." DS said gravely

"But we have the Purple and white author wizard; that has to count for something right DS?" Timmy asked trying to lift his and DS's spirits.

"Normally yes; but Madara has yet to reveal his deadliest servant; the one who will lead Mordor's armies into battle; the one that it's said that no living man can kill; the witch king of Angmar." DS said as the scene changed to a man who had blonde hair; red eyes and what looked like metal screws in his face he was known as Pein the lord of the Akatsuki.

The scene then returned to DS and Timmy as Timmy looked at DS trying to figure out what this witch king looked like; "You've met him before; he stabbed Arnold on Weathertop." DS reminded Timmy as the flashback of that night came back into Timmy's head.

The scene then changed to outside the gates of Minas Morgul where Arnold, Aang, and Sid/Stick nose were approaching as DS gave a voice over; "He is the lord of the Akatsuki the greatest of the nine; Minas Morgul is his lair." DS said concerning the witch king as Arnold, Aang, and Sid looked at the city which was once the sister city of Minas Tirith but was now the Akatsuki home as the ivory walls of the city were over lapped by the iron of Mordor.

"There it is the dead city; it's a very nasty place full of enemies." Sid said as he ran in front of the city gate; "Quick before they see us." He said ushering the Nicktoons passed the gate leading them to a rock base but for some reason Arnold got distracted for a bit.

"Well here we are the secret staircase to Mordor, better get climbing you guys." Stick nose/Sid said but as Aang started to climb he saw Arnold heading towards the city gate being called there by the Akatsuki.

Aang tried to snap Arnold out of it; "Mr. Arnold no!" Aang shouted.

"No don't go that way." Sid shouted as he and Aang for the moment forgot about the staircase and ran to stop Arnold from going into the city.

They grabbed his arms and waist trying desperately to pull him away.

"What's he doing?" Sid asked concerning Arnold's actions.

"They're calling me." Arnold replied.

Suddenly a spire of green flame rose up from the tower rising into the sky; everyone in Gondor including Timmy and DS saw it signaling that the army of Mordor was ready for battle.

Meanwhile with the Nicktoons the gates of Minas Morgul opened and out came anywhere from 200000 to 600000 huntsmen of all sizes forcing the Nicktoons to hide behind a rock where they couldn't be seen.

Flying on top of his fell beast was the witch king ordering the troops as he screeched; Arnold felt a familiar pain in his shoulder; 'I can feel his blade."

Arnold said as he gripped at the wound.

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith DS looked out to where the pillar of fire came from and then with a serious look on his face he said; "The board is set and the pieces are moving; we come to it at last; the great battle of our time."

Elsewhere with Arnold and Aang once the army passed by them Sid then told them; "Come Nicktoons; we must climb." He told them and with that they were on their way up.

Later Stick nose was muttering to himself; "Up the stairs we go and then it's into the tunnel." Unfortunately for him Aang had heard him.

"Hey what's in this tunnel?" Aang asked suspiciously.

Stick nose tried to get away but Aang grabbed him and backed him up against the wall of the mountain; "All right you better listen and listen good Stick nose; if anything happens to Arnold; if hair on the back of my neck stands up; or if one thing goes a miss you'll be answering to me for your crimes got it?" Aang warned Sid who nodded as Aang let him go.

Arnold was watching the conversation needed to know something about it as Aang approached him; Arnold turned to Aang and asked; "What was that all about?"

"Nothing I was just trying to clear a few things up with him." Aang answered as they continued to climb.

Sid who was a few levels lower; got a smile on his face after being given his warning; a smile that would say okay change of plans we just have to separate the bald Nicktoon from the master then we'll lead master into the tunnel, she'll eat him; we find the precious and take it. He thought to himself maliciously.

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith DS had come up with a plan; "Timmy Turner my lad; there is a task I need for you to do; another opportunity for one of the shire folk to prove their great worth; you mustn't fail me." He told Timmy who nodded as he went to do his task.

Me: Good gravy I sure did have a lot to stuff into this chapter and one of my scenes is coming up next will the garrison I have set up hold out or will it be all for naught? Just read and review to find out.


	10. Osgiliath's Invasion and fall

Chapter 10: Osgiliath's Invasion and fall

Chapter 10: Osgiliath's Invasion and fall

(My POV)

I looked out across the river to the eastern shores that were recently taken by the enemy while my men were moving supplies, keeping watch, and etc. all over the garrison.

Meanwhile on the river in many wooden canoes; the huntsmen were trying to row as silently across the river as possible; the chief of their forces was known as the Hunts master; he looked the as same many of his soldiers except for the fact that he had bells palsy on the left side of his body making the his left leg and arm useless; as they rowed across the river a few were rowing to quickly; the hunts master turned to them; "Quiet" He ordered before he told all the huntsmen in their boats; "faster" He said as about 50 to 100 canoes were making their way across the river.

Meanwhile where I was Darth Ben approached me to give his report; "It's been awfully quiet across the river the huntsmen are lying low; we've sent scouts across so if they attack from the north will have some warning." He told me.

That was not the case however as one of the soldiers named Sai saw the boats and was about to warn us when the hunts master told one of archers; "Kill him." He ordered the arrow was launched and it nailed him in the chest causing him to fall off his post and die.

I heard the commotion and when I saw Sai I realized what was going on; "They're not coming from the north; to river quick go, go." I ordered my men so we rushed to the river as quick as we could.

"Draw swords." The hunts master ordered his troops as we arrived just before they could get off their canoes; we pressed ourselves against some walls so we couldn't be seen real easily by the enemy for the ambush; as soon as they got off they ran past us and after a few minutes; I ran in front of the next one to get off and stabbed him in the gut with my sword killing it; it wasn't long before everyone joined in Ben managed to kill a few of his own but soon more rafts landed and huntsmen poured onto the bridge; I kept killing any that I could with a ball of chakra I had focused into the palm of my hand; Rasengan!" I shouted as I threw my hand out nailing a huntsmen blowing a few of them away then as one swung his sword at me from behind; I did a few hand seals then shouted; "Wind style: Air dragon Jutsu blowing several more away, but I knew sooner or later we would be overrun by the enemy.

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith two guards were sitting down having a morning cup of coffee; the first had red triangles painted on his face; he wore a grey parka; had brown hair, a fishnet shirt, and black shorts along with a white dog with him; his name was Kiba Inuzuka who had with him his dog Akamaru. The other was a boy with a pineapple black hair do, fishnet shirt, a green vest over a grey shirt vest, and brown pants; his name Shikamaru Nara; anyway while they were having a mug of coffee, they never saw Timmy climbing up to the beacon from behind it; once Timmy got on top of the wood; he knocked the oil bowl off by accident; however he then picked up the lamp and threw it on to the wood setting it a blaze seeing that his task was done; Timmy decided that there was one thing left to do now; get off the wood and back down the hill he had climbed.

Kiba and Shikamaru then turned their attention to the burning pile of wood and saw that the beacon was lit.

DS then went to a look out area to see if the next beacon would light up; "Amor Din." He whispered and to his fortune and the steward's dismay the beacon was lit.

"The beacon of Amor Din is lit!" one of the guards shouted as Fugaku looked with anger in his eyes.

"Hope is kindled." DS said to himself as all over the mountains the beacons were being lit one by one passing the message on until finally at dawn in Edoras when Naruto was smoking his pipe he saw smoke rising from one of the mountains and rushed to the great hall to tell them the news.

Inside Maito Gai and his generals were going over the battle plans when Naruto burst through the doors.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit; Gondor calls for aid." He shouted.

"Rohan will answer; muster the Rohirrim." Gai ordered Ranger who bowed in acknowledgement.

Later after one soldier banged the bell and every soldier in Edoras got on their horse; Gai, along with Dave and Ranger came out of the hall as Gai gave them his instructions.

"Ranger I want every anime able to bare arms to be assembled at Dunharrow as many anime as can be found; you have two days on third we ride for Gondor and war." He said to Ranger who nodded and went off.

Gai then turned to Dave; 'Dave make haste across the Riddermark and summon every able bodied anime to Dunharrow." He said to Dave who also went on his way.

Meanwhile at the stables Naruto and E-witch had gotten their horses ready though Naruto was a little shocked at the fact that E-witch was coming along.

"You're coming with us?" He asked her curiously.

"Just until the encampment; it's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." She said while Naruto looked under her blanket and saw a sword and realized that she really wanted in on the fighting as she grabbed his arm and told him; "The men have found their captain; they will follow you even to death." She said to him.

Meanwhile on the steps of the golden hall Jimmy approached the king with his sword in his hand.

"Excuse me; I have a sword please accept it; I offer you my service Maito Gai king." Jimmy said politely as he kneeled before the king who told him to arise.

"Gladly I accept it; you will be Jimmy Neutron; squire of Rohan." He told Jimmy giving him the thumbs up with his teeth pinging in the sunlight which excited Jimmy who left to go find a pony for the ride.

"Horse men bah; I wish I could muster a legion of loonies; fully armed and filthy." Plucky said.

"Your kinsman might not have any need to got war Pluck; I fear that it already has made its way to their lands." Jake said to counter what Plucky had said.

While Jimmy was having trouble getting his white pony to get moving; Gai began to think to himself about what was going to come about; "So it will be before the walls of Minas Tirith that the doom of our time will be decided." He thought.

"Now is the hour; Riders of Rohan; oaths you've taken now go fulfill them all; to war and death." Lee said to his troops and with that; two kings of anime, a Disney, a Tiny Toon, 2000 or so anime soldiers, and one Nicktoon were off riding to war.

(My POV)

My troops and I were now running just trying to survive; needless to say most of them had been getting killed when I ran for cover Darth Ben shouted for me to move out of the way and with good reason.

"Airnaruto move!" He shouted as he now displayed a cut over his forehead.

The huntsmen that were chasing me were soon killed by the arrows of the archers that were with me.

"We can't hold them the city is lost." Ben told me as I could see that there was no choice now but to retreat.

'Ben I want you to tell the men to break cover; we ride for Minas Tirith." I said while more soldiers were getting killed.

Suddenly a familiar screech filled the air; "Akatsuki." I whispered to myself as I saw the fiends knock more soldiers from their hiding spots and into walls killing them.

"Fall back to Minas Tirith." I shouted as Ben was soon hacked in the gut and fell flat on his back while the rest of the men including myself got on our horses and made our escape.

Ben on the other hand was spotted by the hunts master who took a spear and jabbed it in Ben's chest killing him; "The Age of anime is over. The time of the Huntsclan has come." He said with a sinister bliss on his face.

Meanwhile back in the fields of Pelennor while my company and I were trying to get away; some of us were getting picked off by the witch king and his troops who were; grabbing our horses, grabbing us, knocking our horses down killing us until DS arrived with another Nicktoon I had no idea what his name was but I assumed that was one of Arnold Shortman's kinsmen riding to our rescue; DS then raised his staff into the air and a blinding light forced the Akatsuki to retreat giving us enough time to get to Minas Tirith.

The gatekeeper then yelled; "Pull!" to the soldiers that were in charge of opening the gate to let us in we finally got in and most of us dismounted from our horses.

"Mithrandir; they broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank; right now as we speak battalions of huntsmen are crossing the river." I said giving him the bad news.

"It is what Lord Fugaku had predicted; long has he seen this doom." A member of the citadel guard named Syrus said.

"Foreseen it but done nothing about it." DS said as he turned to face me; that's when my eyes caught sight of the Nicktoon. "Airnaruto; I take that Timmy's not the first Nicktoon to have crossed your path?" He asked me.

"You're right; He's not the first one." I answered.

"You've seen Arnold and Aang?" Timmy asked me with a smile on his face as I nodded.

DS then asked me; "Where did you see them and when?"

"I saw them in Ithillien; about two days ago…" I said as DS smiled for a minute before I told him the grim part of it; "Darksagemon; they've taken the road to the Morgul vale."

"Then the pass of Cirith Ungol? DS asked me as he got nervous and when I nodded he became even more concerned.

"What does that mean; what's wrong DS?" Timmy asked.

"Airnaruto; tell me everything tell me all that you know." DS said to me so I proceeded to tell him.

Me: Oh man am I going to get it when Fugaku finds out about this?

DM: you sure are.

Me: Chief you're not helping the situation here.

DM: Sorry.

Me: Read and Review folks


	11. A Wizard's Pupil

Chapter 11: A Wizard's Pupil

Chapter 11: A Wizard's Pupil

A/N: For the record folks this chapter will be held in a classic conversation form like in a play.

(MY POV)

Several hours later; I was in the citadel facing my father who had heard about what I had done.

Fugaku: So this is how you would serve your city; by risking its utter ruin?

Me: I did what judged to be right.

Fugaku: What you judged to be right? You sent the ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Nicktoon! It should've been brought back to the citadel for safekeeping; hidden dark and deep in vaults never to be used; unless at the uttermost end of need.

Me: I would never use the ring; not even if Minas Tirith was falling in ruin and I alone could save her.

Fugaku: Have you ever desired to look lordly and gracious as a king of old? Sasuke would have remembered his father's need; He would have brought me a kingly gift.

Me: That's where you're wrong; Sasuke would never have brought the ring; if he stretched his hand out to this thing in taking it he would have fallen…

Fugaku: You don't know anything about this matter.

Me: Yes I do the avatar told me straight to my face that Sasuke would have kept the ring for his own and when he came back; you would never had known your son.

Father got up from his throne and into my face.

Fugaku: Sasuke was loyal to me not some Wizard's pupil like you.

Father then backed up before he slipped and hit the back of his head on his throne.

Me: Father are you alright?

Fugaku sees an illusion of me behind him as a smile appears on his face.

Fugaku: My son

The image vanishes as does the smile.

Fugaku: Leave me.

Me: Sheesh what an asshole; good thing that my real father is nothing like that.

DM: Same here.

Me: Well next time we have to catch up with Arnold and Aang so until next time read and review folks.


	12. The Stairs of Cirith Ungol

Chapter 12: The stairs of Cirith Ungol

Chapter 12: The stairs of Cirith Ungol

We rejoin Arnold and Aang who were about half way up the stairs with Sid leading the way followed by Arnold and Aang pulling up the rear while below legions of huntsmen were still marching out of Minas Morgul suddenly Arnold slipped a little.

"Watch your step master; it's a very far fall." Sid said as he got to a resting place while Arnold was trying to get up there to.

"Come master." Sid said and then while Arnold was struggling; he saw the ring and began to give in to his desire for it; "Come to Sid." He said to the ring quietly as he reached for it.

Aang however saw it and unsheathed his sword; "Back you little maggot." He threatened Sid who had no choice but to take Arnold's hand instead to pull him up.

"Why does he hate poor Sid? I mean what has Sid ever done to him?" Sid asked himself as he saw Arnold struggling to catch his breath; "Master carries a very heavy burden I know; the bald Nicktoon must not know." Sid said as he approached Arnold's ear; "master soon the bald Nicktoon will ask you for the precious he wants it and he needs it I can see it in his eyes; very soon he will ask you for it you'll see." Sid lied trying to drive a wedge between Arnold and Aang as Arnold cautiously grabbed the ring around his neck.

Meanwhile in Gondor; the witch king was giving his orders to the hunts master as they looked towards Minas Tirith from Osgiliath; "Send forth all legions; don't stop the attack until the city is taken slay them all." He said in a raspy voice.

"What of the author wizard?" the hunts master asked.

"I will break him." The witch king answered.

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith; some of the soldiers were getting nervous and impatient about Rohan's arrival; "Where are Gai's riders? Will Rohan's army arrive Mithrandir?" One of them asked DS.

"Courage is the best defense that you have now." DS said gravely.

Me: Man talk about things going from bad to worse for Gondor and I don't know if there will be anything for me to do about it. Read and review folks.


	13. Allegiance to Fugaku

Chapter 13: Allegiance to Fugaku

Chapter 13: Allegiance to Fugaku

A/N: Okay now you're going to find out how much of nut my father in this story is folks.

Timmy was sitting on a bench in the citadel thinking about what he had gotten himself into.

"What were you thinking Timmy Turner? What service can a Nicktoon give to a great lord of anime?" He asked himself at which point a voice interrupted his thoughts.

(My POV)

"It's well done…" The voice said as Timmy turned around revealing that the voice belonged to me; "Generous deeds should not be checked by cold council; you're to join the tower guard." I told him calmly.

'I didn't think they would find any honor that would fit me." Timmy said jokingly.

"You know it once belonged to a young boy of the city who was very foolish; he wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of tending to his studies." I said.

"That boy was you was it not?" Timmy asked me.

"Yep that position was once mine; my father had it made for me." I answered.

Timmy stood up; "Well I'm taller than you were than but I don't think I'll grow any more except sideways." He said as we both shared a laugh.

"Yeah it never fitted me either; Sasuke was always the soldier; they were so alike he and my father; proud, even stubborn, but yet also strong." I said remembering Sasuke's personal strengths and flaws.

"I think you have a different kind of strength and one day your father will see it." Timmy said to me.

Later that day we were in the main hall; this time with Timmy kneeling before my father swearing his loyalty to my father.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor; in peace or war; in life or death. From this hour henceforth until my lord releases me or death takes me." Timmy said pausing on the last part for a minute or two.

"I will not forget nor will I fail to reward that which is given." My father said as he placed his left hand with his signet ring in front of Timmy's lips for him to kiss which Timmy did; "Fealty with love." My father said as he placed his hand under Timmy's chin before walking over to a table; "Valor with honor and disloyalty with vengeance." He said as he sat down at the table and prepared to have lunch.

"I don't think we should so quickly abandon the outer defenses; defenses that your brother held in tact for so very long." Father said as gathered a cluster of grapes and some tomatoes onto his plate.

"What would you have me do?" I asked.

"I'm not giving up the river in Pelennor without a fight; Osgiliath must be retaken." He told me.

"My lord Osgiliath is overrun." I told him but he wouldn't listen.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there not a captain who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" He asked me which was the final nail in the coffin concerning me getting any recognition from my father.

"You wish now that or places were exchanged; that I had died and Sasuke had lived don't you?" I asked him with a few tears trying to get out of my eyes.

"Yes I wish that were so." He answered as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"Since you were robbed of Sasuke; I'll do what I can in his place." I said before I bowed and made my way for the door before I turned back around to give my father one personal request.

"Should I return please think better of me father." I said as I continued on my way out of the citadel.

"That will depend on the manner of your return." He told me bluntly as I walked out to round up my troops for a hopeless counter attack.

Me: Looks like I have diminished in the eyes of the steward.

E-witch: It's okay Airnaruto you haven't diminished in my eyes.

Me: Thanks E-witch.

We share a brief kiss.

Me: E-witch care to send this chapter off?

E-witch: Sure read and review folks.


	14. The Parting of Aang and Arnold

Chapter 14: The Parting of Aang and Arnold

Chapter 14: The Parting of Aang and Arnold

A/N: For those who don't know why this scene was in the films and not in the books is for dramatic effect to make it more terrifying if Frodo went into the tunnel alone.

Arnold, had been asleep for a few hours while Aang was keeping his eyes on Sid who was also asleep but Aang had started to drift off to sleep and when it finally did; Stick nose made his move; he woke up and went to Aang's bag and took out the Lembas bread; once he had his hands on the bread he crumpled it up in his hands and scattered the crumbs on Aang's coat and face then threw the rest off the cliff gagging at the sight of the bread.

Suddenly Aang woke up as he saw Stick nose awake he began to interrogate him.

"Hey where are you off to; not trying to do anything sneaky are you?" Aang asked him.

"Me sneaking around why I've never been so insulted in all my life…" Sid answered as he faked being appalled by Aang's accusation.

"Okay, sorry." Aang said as he went over to Arnold to wake him up.

"Wake up Mr. Arnold." Aang said as he shook his friend.

Arnold woke up to see Aang and Sid wide awake; "Hey guys what have you been up to?" Arnold asked them.

"Nothing really; come on I'll get you something to eat." Aang said as went to his bag to find that the Lembas bread was gone.

"It's gone!" Aang said in shock.

"What's gone?" Arnold asked

"The Disney bread; It's all gone; I bet he took it" Aang answered as he found the empty packet and then accused Sid/Stick nose.

"What us? Impossible Sid hates nasty Disney bread." Sid said covering his tracks.

"He doesn't eat it; there's no way he could have taken it." Arnold said in Sid's defense.

"Master look crumbs on his jacket; he took it; I've seen the bald Nicktoon stuffing his face when master's not looking." Sid lied since he planted those crumbs on Aang.

"Why you miserable liar." Aang snapped as he tackled Stick nose and began to punch him in the face until Arnold pulled him off.

"Aang stop it!" Arnold said as he pulled Aang off and then rested against a rock wall due to the burden of the ring.

"I know what's going on Mr. Arnold; it's that Stick nose he's trying to turn you against me; all because of that thing on your neck; please Mr. Arnold you have to share the load I could carry the ring for awhile." Aang said.

The last part of what Aang said echoed in Arnold's head as his eyes snapped open towards Aang; "Get away!" Arnold screamed believing that Aang wanted the ring.

"I don't want to keep it." Aang said.

"See I told you he wants it." Stick nose whispered in Arnold's ear.

"You liar." Aang said.

"No Aang it's you; I'm sorry Aang but you can't help me anymore." Arnold said quietly.

"You don't mean that." Aang said on verge of tears.

"Go home." Arnold told him quietly but venomously.

Aang was now heartbroken that his friend had chosen to take the side of a natural sociopath over his side so he broke down and started crying as Stick nose looked at him with an evil smile on his face as both he and Arnold continued towards the tunnel.

Me: Arnold what are you thinking? I guess the ring has clouded your better judgment. Will it come back to haunt Arnold? Will Aang discover the truth? Just read and review to find out.


	15. My Sacrifice

Chapter 15: My Sacrifice

Chapter 15: My Sacrifice

A/N: Despite the title of this chapter I'm not going to have the song my sacrifice by Creed playing in the background; I just named it this because I can't name it Airnaruto's sacrifice when Airnaruto is me; just thought I should clear that up.

(My POV)

We marched out on the city streets preparing for our very hopeless and pointless mission to retake Osgiliath; women were throwing flowers in the streets or handing soldiers some flowers as I neared the gate of the city DS ran up to me.

"Airnaruto stop your father's will has turned to insanity; don't throw your life away so rashly." DS told me.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the anime of Numeanor; I would gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory and her wisdom." I said.

"Your father loves you Airnaruto; he'll remember it before the end." DS said muttering the last part under his breath.

The gate was then opened; we filed out and then rode out towards Osgiliath.

Meanwhile the hunts master saw us coming over the horizon with a sick smile upon his face knowing we were just lambs who were sent to the slaughter house.

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile in the citadel; Fugaku was sitting at his table feasting on some grapes, several cherry tomatoes and a turkey or goose wing (A/N 2: If anyone knows what type of bird it was please tell Me.) while Timmy stood off to his left with small bits of blood from the bird were trickling out of his mouth.

"Can you sing master Nicktoon?" He asked Timmy.

"Well yes; at least well enough for my own people; but we don't have any songs for great halls or evil times." Timmy answered honestly.

"Why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come sing me song." Fugaku said as Timmy reluctantly started to sing.

"_Home is behind; the world ahead and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow to the edge of night; until the stars are all aligned._

_Mist and shadow; cloud and shade._

_All shall fade; all shall fade._" Timmy sang all while the scene changed from him to Fugaku eating to my troops charging Osgiliath up until the hunts master silently ordered his troops to launch their arrows; none of us were able to avoid the missiles.

DS sat in an alleyway grieving over the possibility that I might be dead and that the steward had thrown away a son who would do anything for the city like a true steward would.

Meanwhile the armies of Mordor began to cross the fields of Pelennor fully armed and ready to attack Minas Tirith.

Me: The attack will soon commence and all my men are dead but am I dead? Next time we'll check up with the Rohirrim and see how their efforts to prepare for war are coming along so read and review everyone.


	16. Marshalling at Dunharrow

Chapter 16: Marshalling at Dunharrow

Chapter 16: Marshalling at Dunharrow

The mountain of Dunharrow; Maito Gai, along with Ranger, Naruto, Lee, Jake, and Plucky rode in along with the main cavalry force for the army as they looked at how many had shown up.

"Hail to you sire." Some of them said to Gai who waved in acknowledgement.

"Dave how many did you find?" The king asked one of marshals of the mark.

"I bring 500 anime from the Westfold my lord." Dave answered.

"We have another 300 from Penmarch Maito Gai king." A soldier announced.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne?" Gai asked.

"None of them came my lord." Ranger answered disappointingly.

Later Gai had set up his tent on top of a hill that over looked the rest of the camp as Naruto approached him while they looked down towards the tents of the recruits.

"6000 spears; not even half of what I had hoped for." Gai said grimly thinking he would have seen at least 15000 anime show up from all over the riddermark.

"6000 is not going to be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Naruto told him.

"More will come." Gai replied.

"Every hour we lose speeds up Gondor's defeat; we have until dawn and then we must ride." Naruto told him as Gai nodded his head to acknowledge that fact.

Elsewhere around the camp the horses were getting a little jumpy while the men were quiet and nervous; Jake and Plucky were aware of this fact.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Jake observed.

"They grow nervous within the shade of the mountain." Lee said as Plucky turned his gaze to a small corridor of the mountain shrouded in mist.

"Where does that road lead?" he asked.

"That's the road to the Dwimorberg; the haunted mountain." Jake answered.

"None that enter there have returned alive; that is an evil place." Lee said.

Naruto however started to walk towards the pass and was about to walk further until he got a vision of skeletons and ghosts that made his eyes widen and Plucky grabbing his shoulder; "Naruto; lets find some food." Plucky said and with that they walked away from the pass.

Later that night; E-witch and Jimmy were in Jimmy's tent because he needed help putting his armor on; E-witch helped him get it on and fasten the helmet on his head; "There you go now you look like a true squire of Rohan." She told him.

"To borrow a quote from Spongebob; I'm ready!" Jimmy said as he unsheathed his sword rather quickly nearly slicing E-witches dress causing her to jump back and laugh a little bit; "Sorry about that but it's not all that dangerous let alone sharp." Jimmy said.

"Well that's no good you're not going to kill many hunts men with a blunt blade come on." E-witch told him when they stepped outside the tent Jimmy was practicing a few moves twirling his sword and swinging it diagonally; "To the blacksmith go." E-witch urged him and with that he went to the smith tent; however Lee and Ranger were watching the little altercation.

"You shouldn't encourage him." Lee said bluntly to his sister.

"Well you shouldn't doubt him." E-witch answered back just as bluntly to her brother.

"I don't doubt his heart just the reach of his arm." Lee said causing Ranger to snicker a little bit.

"Why should Jimmy get left behind he has as much cause to go to war as you, why can't he fight for those he loves?" E-witch asked him.

"You know as little of war as that Nicktoon; when the fear and death set in do you think he would fight?" Lee asked her before giving his own answer.

"No he would flee and would be right to do so; little Nicktoons don't belong in war." Lee answered bluntly.

Several hours later a figure wearing a purple cloak riding a white and grey spotted horse came riding up the hill where the main generals were and riding rather quickly.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a nightmare that Hinata was dying in Rivendell, then he saw the tunnel to the paths of the dead, and finally he saw himself drop the Evenstar for some reason and then it broke early on he could still hear Hinata tell him; " I choose a mortal life." Then he heard her say with a tear in her eyes; "I just wish I could've seen him just one last time." When the Evenstar shattered in the dream he woke up and unsheathed his dagger as one of the soldiers came in to deliver him a message.

"My lord king Gai wishes to see you." He told Naruto who left for the king's tent.

When he got there he saw a figure in a purple cloak sitting in a chair talking to Gai who turned to him and said; "this is where I take my leave." Then he left.

The figure stood up and removed his hood to reveal that it was Mickey mouse.

"My lord Mickey." Naruto said in surprise.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love; Hinata's dying; she wont survive the evil that spreads from Mordor for much longer; the light of the Evenstar is fading; as Madara's power grows her strength wanes; Hinata's life is now tied to the fate of the ring; the end has come Naruto." Mickey said gravely.

"It won't be our end but it will be his." Naruto said.

"You ride to war but you don't ride to victory." Mickey said causing Naruto to look at him skeptically.

"Madara's armies march on Minas Tirith this much you know; but in secret he sends another force that will attack from the river." Mickey explained.

"A fleet of Corsairs ships that sail from the south will be in the city in two days; you're outnumbered Naruto; you need more men." Mickey said pointing out the obvious.

"There are none." Naruto said bluntly.

"Well there are those who dwell in the mountain." Mickey offered as the vision from earlier appeared in Naruto's head.

"The murders? The traitors? You would call upon them to fight?" Naruto asked; "They don't believe in anything and they don't answer to anyone." Naruto explained.

"There is one that they will answer to; the king of Gondor." Mickey said as he pulled from behind his back a sheath that had a very familiar sword in it; "This is Anduril; the flame of the west forged from the shards of Narsil." Mickey said as he held the sword out to Naruto.

"Madara would certainly have not forgotten the sword of Atem." Naruto said as he unsheathed the sword; "The blade that was broken will return to Minas Tirith." Naruto said prophetically.

"The anime that wields this sword can summon army more deadly than any that walks this earth; put aside the ninja ranger; become who you were born to be; take the Dimholt road; I give hope to anime." Mickey said.

"I keep none for myself." Naruto said plainly.

Later he was loading Brego up for the journey through the haunted mountain but E-witch saw him and went to try and stop him; "Why are you leaving the war lies to the east you can't leave on the eve of battle and you can't abandon your men." She said.

"Why are you even here E-witch?" Naruto asked her.

"Don't you already know; have you not figured it out?" She asked him.

"I have figured it out but it is only a dream that you love E-witch; I can't give you what you seek." He told her as she stepped away from him with pain in her eyes.

Later Naruto passed Plucky who looked at him; "Where do you think you're going?" Plucky asked him.

"This time you must stay here Plucky." Naruto told him sternly only to hear another voice from behind him.

"N-dog have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Looney tunes and Tiny Toons?" Jake asked him with his horse all loaded up.

"Might as well accept it; we're going with you kid." Plucky told him.

Later the three of them rode on their way to the pass that lead to the Dwimorberg while the rest of the soldiers looked on in confusion; "Why is he leaving?" some of them asked before the trio vanished; "Lord Naruto!" Ranger called out but got no response.

"Why did he leave?" One of the troops asked.

"He leaves because there is no hope." Ranger said with doubt.

"He leaves because he must." Gai corrected him.

"I know but my lord still too few have come; we can't hope to defeat the armies of Mordor." Ranger said to his king.

"You're right that we can't but we will meet them in battle none the less." Gai said with determination in his eyes.

Later at sunrise; E-witch was looking out at the sunrise as her uncle approached her.

"I've left instruction that the people are to follow you in my stead; take up my seat in the golden hall; long may you defend Edoras." Gai said to his niece.

"What other duty would you have me perform my lord?" E-witch asked.

"I would have to see you smile again; you will see these day renewed." He said to her.

Meanwhile in the pass to Dwimorberg Plucky asked a very reasonable question to his comrades; "Say guys; what kind of army lingers in such a place like this anyway?" He asked.

"One that is cursed dog; long ago the anime of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aide and fight at his side; but when the time came; when Gondor's need was dire they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so Yugi cursed them never to rest until their pledge was fulfilled." Jake said as he soon began to recite the lines of an old poem; "Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come, need shall drive him: he shall pass the door to the paths of the dead." Jake said as they had found the entrance which had skulls on both sides of the door and above it was a painting that clearly said that the living were never allowed in there; "The way is shut; it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it the way is shut." Jake said.

"The very warmth of my blood seems to be stolen from me." Plucky said terrified.

Suddenly a cold and evil chill swept through them scaring the horses into running away. "Brego get back here." Naruto said before turning to the tunnel; "I don't fear death believe it!" Naruto said as he stepped inside followed by Jake.

"Now this is unheard of a Disney would go underground while a Tiny Toon dare not?" Plucky asked himself before reluctantly running inside the cave; "I would never hear the end of it." He said as he ran inside.

Meanwhile back at the campsite; The riders of Rohan all 6000 of them were getting there stuff together for the long ride to Minas Tirith and battle.

"We travel light and swift; both horse and rider need to reach the end with the strength to fight." Gai said as he rode amongst his troops before stopping at Jimmy who was getting his pony ready for the ride.

"Little Nicktoons don't belong in war master Jimmy Neutron." Gai said to Jimmy.

"All of my friends have gone to battle; I would be ashamed if I got left behind." Jimmy protested.

"It's a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can spare you as a burden." Gai said sternly.

"My lord I want to fight." Jimmy argued.

"I'll say no more." Gai said as he left a dejected Jimmy.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Jimmy from behind on a horse and put him on the front of the saddle; "Ride with me Jimmy." A familiar voice said.

"Yes my lady." Jimmy said in whisper knowing that the soldier that had grabbed him was really E-witch in disguise.

"Ride now, ride to Gondor." Gai told his cavalry and with they were off 6000 anime horse men, an author witch, and a Nicktoon armed and ready for battle.

Meanwhile in the paths Naruto had lit a torch to see where he and his friends were going they walked until they reached a part of the cavern that looked like a hidden city.

"Eye of the dragon." Jake said using his dragon powers to enhance his vision.

"What do you see?" Plucky asked nervously.

"Shapes of men and horses; the dead are following us." Jake said seriously.

"The dead?" Plucky asked terrified before he said; "I knew that." This was an obvious lie.

Suddenly they heard a voice; "Who enters my domain?" the voice asked as it began to take the shape of a young boy with sandy red hair, black lines under his eyes, white robes with lamellar armor underneath them, a gourd full of sand on his back, and headband with an hourglass shape on the metal piece; this was Gaara of the desert; the king of the dead anime who also had some of his bones visible since he was the spirit of a rotting corpse.

"One who will have your allegiance." Naruto said holding Anduril tightly.

"The dead don't suffer the living to pass." Gaara said eerily.

"You're going to suffer me." Naruto said boldly causing Gaara to laugh as the city began to come back to life in sense as his warriors also came pouring out of the rock walls.

"The way is shut; it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it; the way is shut now you must die." Gaara said as Jake fired an arrow only for it to go right through him.

"You know dragon boy if wasn't for the fact the author was forcing me to stick to the script my sand would have blocked that for and you would be dead already right?" Gaara asked Jake.

Jake nodded as Naruto addressed him; "I summon you to fulfill your oath." Naruto said with Anduril in his hand.

"None but the king of Gondor can or may command me." Gaara said getting his own sword out as Naruto held Anduril near his face and then the swords clashed.

"That blade was broken!" Gaara said in shock at the sight of the re-forged Narsil as Naruto grabbed him and placed the sword near his see through throat.

"It has been remade." Naruto said as he shoved Gaara back towards his soldiers; "Fight for us and regain your honor what say you?" Naruto asked them but he got no answer; "What say you?" He asked again still nobody answered.

"You're wasting time Naruto; they had no honor in life I doubt they have any now in death." Plucky said roughly.

"I am Yugi's heir; fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled what say you?" Naruto asked them while Gaara smiled, then laughed at him before he and his troops vanished completely; "You have my word fight and I will release you from this living death what say you?" Naruto asked them again but they had already vanished by now.

"STAND YOU TRAITORS!" Plucky shouted when suddenly the whole cave began to come down so they ran for the exit as fast as they could when they got out they saw the black ships and it looked like that they were too late since the ships had burned and ransacked the port city of Pelagir; Naruto then got down on his knees because he had felt that he failed but suddenly Gaara appeared behind him to give him an answer to his offer.

Gaara told Naruto to his face; "We fight!"

Me: DM care to do the reference you tried to do in chapter 6 I believe it was?

DM: Sure; to win this war Madara must believe that we will use the ring against him; this will distract his gaze, weaken his borders, and lure his armies into our trap. For this I've prepared a path for the return of Gondor's king; Madara would be certain that Naruto; Yugi's heir received the ring of power. Naruto also carries with the only weapon that Madara can not abide and the only power to which a dead king and his army will bow. To set this trap Naruto and his companions must travel to the Dwimorberg deep inside this haunted mountain they must over come the wrath of an ancient cursed realm and summon forth his king through darkness Naruto must bring to the white city an army that even Madara's hordes can not withstand; for in our plans the living can't defend Minas Tirith without the fury of those long dead.

Me: Got that right chief. Naruto will be forced to rise above fear; for as king he will need to stand against Madara's malice and unite all who fear Mordor. Naruto and his companions must first break the will of the king of the dead for Yugi cursed him and now heir must master his malice; without this victory our cause shall be forever lost.

DM: Well at least we'll have some back up and sooner than we think.

E-witch: I hope we can make it to you guys in time.

Me: I hope you do as well E-witch.

E-witch: one question Airnaruto; What is this I heard about you and Juliet playing husband and wife in Ross's Ice age Pokemon version parody?

DM: You're in trouble

Me: E-witch it was just because Ross needed someone to play the parents of the baby in the parody, Ross had already put himself as Manny at this point.

E-witch: Oh well still you're gonna get it come here.

E-witch grabs me by the collar and takes me to the back where I get the crap kicked out of me.

DM: Well folks until next time read and review.


	17. Seige of Gondor

Chapter 17: Siege of Gondor

Chapter 17: Siege of Gondor

On the Pelennor fields outside the gates of Minas Tirith the legions of Mordor continued to march forward until they reached the wall and then they stopped; "Open the gate quick." One of the watchmen shouted because being dragged back on a limping horse was me unconscious and pierced with three arrows; once I was inside they quickly shut the gate and then brought me up towards the citadel.

Meanwhile outside the gate the hunts master got off his hyena and told his troops to load the catapults with something.

At the same time outside the citadel; Fugaku and Timmy saw me what had happened to me as they ran towards my stretcher; "Airnaruto oh no." Fugaku said.

"They were outnumbered, none survived." Syrus said glumly.

"Fear the city is ripe with it." The hunts master said as an evil smile crept onto his face; "Let's ease their pain; release the prisoners." He ordered his captain and with that the catapults fired what had been loaded into them namely; the severed heads of the troops who went out on the suicide mission with me.

Meanwhile at the citadel Fugaku was going through another insanity episode; "My line has ended." He said with sorrow as Timmy knelt down to take a look at e for himself and when he felt sweat upon my forehead that was when Timmy discovered something.

"He's alive." Timmy said to himself while Fugaku continued his delusional episode.

"I have failed as a steward." Fugaku said again insanely.

"He needs medicine my lord." Timmy said trying to tell Fugaku that I was still alive but my father wouldn't listen.

"My line has ended!" My father shouted again.

"My lord will you just listen to me?" Timmy asked as Fugaku peered down towards the fields and saw the sheer numbers of the enemy.

"Rohan has deserted us." Fugaku said as the mountain trolls began to reload the catapults this time with stones; "Maito Gai's betrayed me." Fugaku said in anger thinking that he had been suckered due to his insanity as on the fields the catapults fired their projectiles which hit the wall causing some parts of it to crumble while other parts of the city were hit as well; "Abandon your posts flee for your lives!" Fugaku ordered his troops who questioned the order amongst the screaming.

However DS had had enough at this point and decided to take charge of the city; "Hey steward shut up." He told Fugaku as he hit him in the head with his staff, then in the gut and finally in the back knocking the insane ruler to the ground; "Prepare for battle!" DS said to the troops.

Later DS was riding through the city streets trying to rally the troops to return to their posts; "All men to the wall. Defend the wall. Return to your posts." He shouted as the soldiers who were running went back to their posts and when they got back to their posts DS gave the order to strike back; "Send these monstrosities into the abyss!" he ordered.

Soon the catapults on each of the lower levels launched the debris from the city at the enemy which flattened several dozen huntsmen while the other huntsmen were getting scared the hunts master just stood there and calmly said; "Stay where you are."

The battle started going back and forth the Gondorian catapults destroyed a Modorian catapult and several seize towers while the Gondorian soldiers were just getting knocked around like bowling pins on the lowest wall while some of the soldiers including Timmy were running down to the lower levels to try and get the women and children out of danger.

The battle continued like this until a catapult from one of the higher levels launched a piece of debris at the hunts master who saw it aimed at him but he managed to jump out of the way in time and stone hit nothing. This was the signal for the Akatsuki to begin their assault by destroying the catapults and with a fell and fear striking shriek they were off and began destroying the Gondorian catapults all while scaring some of the troops and picking off some of the soldiers to drop them from the air and have them fall to their deaths. While this was going on Timmy also had heard the shrieks and began screaming and covering his ears while DS told the soldiers that were with him who started to get terrified; "Hold them back do not give into fear stay at your posts fight!" He said and reluctantly they continued to do so as one of their few remaining catapults destroyed another tower but was then soon taken out by an Akatsuki.

While the battle continued the seize towers inched closer and closer to the lower wall; the troops were trying to stop them by firing their arrows at the towers themselves; "Not at the towers; aim for the trolls kill the trolls bring them down!" DS told them so they aimed lower and started shooting at the trolls that were pushing the towers and killed them but one of the towers had made it to the wall and began to unload several hundred huntsmen but the troops were prepared to intercept them; however at the gate several hundred huntsmen were running with a battering ram and began to try breaking down the door only to be shot at by the troops that were at the watchmen's post and killed.

However more seize towers began to unload their troops on the lower wall and began taking out any troops there as DS tried to rally the army; "Drive them back!" He ordered until he saw Timmy standing there with a sullen look on his face; "Timmy Turner go back to the citadel!" He ordered the Nicktoon.

"You called us out to fight." Timmy said as a hunts men began to run towards him only to be intercepted and killed by DS.

DS then turned around towards Timmy; "This is no place for a Nicktoon!" He told Timmy as he continued to slay any enemies that were running towards him until when DS had his back turned that was when one of the huntsmen attempted to strike but this time Timmy intercepted him by stabbing him in the gut and killing him which shocked DS.

"Guard of the citadel and well earned; now go back up the hill Timmy and quickly." DS said to the Nicktoon who nodded and began to make his way towards the citadel.

Meanwhile at the gate; the huntsmen were having no luck with breaking down the gate and soon they started to run and when the hunts master saw this he got real mad; "What are you doing you useless scum?" He asked.

"The door won't give; it's too strong." One of his lieutenants said as the last hunts man who was holding the battering ram was shot and killed.

"Get back there and smash it down!" The hunts master yelled at his lieutenant.

"How nothing can breach it?" the lieutenant asked back.

"Grond will breach it; bring out the wolf's head." The hunts master ordered.

Then the drums rolled louder, fires leaped up, great engines came across the field; and in the midst was a huge ra, great as a forest tree a hundred feet in length, swinging on mighty chains. Long had it been forging in the dark smithies of Mordor, and it's hideous head founded of black steel was shaped in the likeness of a ravening wolf; on it spells of ruin lay, Grond they named in memory of the hammer of the underworld of old, great beasts drew, hunts men surrounded it and behind walked mountain trolls to wield it. The hunts men cheered saying "Grond, Grond, Grond!" and when DS saw it he realized that he had to get as many soldiers as he could to the gate in order to prevent any hunts men from getting into the city.

Me: Uh oh chief looks like your work is going to be cut out for you.

DM: Yeah you're not kidding Airnaruto.

E-witch: Be careful DM.

DM: I will E-witch; if I don't make it out of this alive tell Hikari that I love her.

Me: Will do chief. Read and review folks.


	18. Corsairs of Umbar

Chapter 18: Corsairs of Umbar

Chapter 18: Corsairs of Umbar

The harbors of Pelagir were a blaze as the fleet of black ships sailed towards Gondor when suddenly they saw Naruto, Jake and Plucky staring at them from the shore line.

"You'll go no further; you will not enter Gondor." Naruto said to the admiral sternly causing the pirates to laugh.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The captain asked him.

"Jake fire a warning shot past the bow man's ear." Naruto said as his friend readied his bow and took aim.

"Remember kid mind your aim." Plucky whispered to Jake and then he had his mallet push Jake's bow back a bit so when the arrow was fired it would kill someone which it did by hitting a fat cloud ninja in the chest.

"That's it we warned you prepare to be boarded." Plucky said while Jake glared at him knowing what he caused Jake to do.

"Boarded by you and what army?" One of the sailors asked.

Naruto stood there and silently said; "This army." Suddenly the army of the dead charged at the ships scaring those who were on board and killing them with a series of yells.

Me: well not much you can say for this chapter now I know why it was cut from the cinematic release. Read and review everyone


	19. Ms Bitters' Lair

Chapter 19: Ms

Chapter 19: Ms. Bitters' Lair

Sid and Arnold had finally reached the tunnel but at this point Arnold was very exhausted as Sid pointed to the inside of tunnel.

"Go through there." Sid said.

"What is this place?" Arnold asked him.

"Master must go inside the tunnel." Sid told him.

"Now that I'm here I don't think I want to." Arnold said as he began to have second thoughts.

"It's the only way." Sid said as Arnold continued to look at the inside of the damp and dark tunnel; "either you go in or go back." Sid said to Arnold knowing that Arnold didn't have much of a choice.

"I can't go back." Arnold said reluctantly as he entered the tunnel with Sid smiling evilly before entering himself.

"What's that smell?" Arnold asked Sid as he caught a whiff of something foul.

"It's huntsmen filth; they come in here sometimes." Sid answered as he started to get further ahead of Arnold.

"Sid where are you?" Arnold asked.

Sid answered; "This way." Sid said as he started to get further away leaving Arnold to only follow by the sound and direction of his voice; as he walked on Arnold slipped and fell into something he screamed as he fought to get himself free.

"What is this sticky stuff?" He asked Sid.

"You'll see." Sid told him.

Meanwhile back down the stairs Aang was crying as he was told to go home after being played like a violin by Stick nose; suddenly he slipped and started to slide down the steps then tumble until finally he landed flat on his face; "ouch!" He said in pain however he would find something that would prove that Stick nose was the one that was lying; The Lembas bread but now it was crumpled up and useless; with a new determination in his eyes Aang new what he had to do; he had to go back up the stairs and into the tunnel to find Arnold.

Meanwhile in the tunnel Arnold was running for his life trying to find a way out and not get eaten by what he saw earlier via the phial that contained the light of Earlindil the most beloved star of Lothlorien; his gift from Ginny Weasley. He saw a spider with eight mechanical legs, a wrinkled old face and grey hair this was Nightmare Ms. Bitters a spider that had an unsustainable appetite for anything that moved; Arnold also realized that what Aang said was true; Stick nose had succeeded in turning Arnold against Aang; "Aang I'm so sorry." Arnold said to himself while he was running when suddenly his whole body was trapped in a web as he heard Sid sing something.

"Naughty little fly; why does he cry? Caught in a web soon he'll be eaten." Sid sang which got Arnold riled up as he hacked his way through the web and out of the tunnel.

Suddenly Sid attacked him again; "You got away from us before precious but not this time." Stick nose said insanely as he throttled Arnold who fought back and started punching him in the face before Sid begged.

"It wasn't us! It wasn't us! Sid would never hurt master we promised; you must believe us; it was the precious the precious made us do it." He begged which got Arnold off of him.

"I have to destroy Sid; for both our sakes." Arnold said wearily; but Sid lunged at him again only to be thrown off the edge of the cliff as Arnold got up he wearily said to himself again; "I'm so sorry Aang." Then he collapsed to the ground but the ground he felt was the ground of Lothlorien for he was dreaming and there he saw Ginny offering him a hand up as her words echoed in his mind; "This task was appointed to you Arnold of the Nicktoon shire and if you don't find a way then no one will." The voice said as he took the hand and with a renewed strength he got back on his feet to continue his journey.

Me: Well there is good news and bad news for this chapter.

E-witch: What's the good news?

Me: The good news is that Arnold knows now that Aang was right all along.

E-witch: What's the bad news?

Me: The bad news is that next chapter we have to go back to a still besieged Gondor where I'm still unconscious, and the enemy is about to breach the city also DM is going to have to rally a bunch of cowardly soldiers into defending the city.

DM: that couldn't be any further from the truth.

Me: Read and review folks.


	20. The Gate is Breached

Chapter 20: The Gate is Breached

Chapter 20: The Gate is Breached

Night had fallen on Minas Tirith; but this night was not calm and peaceful; it was an all out assault on the armies of Mordor who had started loading their catapults with stones that were set ablaze over the wall towards the soldiers that were in the city streets running as fast as they could to the gate.

The mountain trolls that were behind the great battering ram Grond pulled the ropes as far back as they could while the hunts men that were surrounding the device launched exchanged volley after volley of arrows with the gatekeepers of Gondor.

Suddenly the gate was hit and it was rocked but not broken; DS ordered to the gate as quick as possible; "Defend the gate hurry!" He shouted as the troops ran and then prepared for fight at the front gate.

Meanwhile at the top of the city outside the citadel Timmy was looking down and saw what was going on; he wanted to help but DS told him to stay near the citadel.

Timmy then turned around and saw Fugaku walking along with the citadel guard carrying Airnaruto on a shield thinking that he was dead; "I am a steward of the house of Anilion; thus have I walked and thus now will I sleep; Gondor's lost there is no hope for men." He said in a tragic insanity as we see a flower bloom on the white tree. Fugaku then looked down at the burning city below him and asked himself; "Why do the fools fly?" his lips then curved into a mad smile; "Better to die sooner then later for die we must." He said as he and the citadel guard walked to the tombs of the stewards what they didn't know was that Timmy was secretly following them.

Later when they reached the tombs; Fugaku opened the door and began making preparations for his suicide death; "No tomb for Fugaku and Airnaruto; no long slow sleep of death through embalmment; we shall burn like the heathen kings old; bring wood and oil." He commanded to the guards of the citadel.

Meanwhile back at the gate the gate was rocked again by the battering ram from the outside; "Steady, steady!" DS said to the troops who were in their defensive positions from inside the gate.

The gate was then hit a third time this time shattering the part that got hit into thousands of splinters of wood, and chunks of iron, and bronze.

"You are soldiers of Gondor; no matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground." DS told the soldiers at the gate was hit again but this time just to push it open and what would along with the huntsmen? Mountain trolls that were lightly armored this scared most of the troops in either running away or standing where they were so they could get flattened or thrown around; "Volley!" DS ordered as the soldiers fired their arrows at the trolls killing one while DS used his sword to slash at a few trolls and kill them and that's when the huntsmen light infantry stormed the city along with one hyena that was let loose; the defenders tried to hold them but there were just too many of the enemy.

Me: Oh boy things have gone from bad to worse over in Gondor; while I'm getting ready to be cooked on a pyre the gate has been breached and the enemy is storming the streets causing the infantry to fragment. Will help arrive soon or will it be too late? Read and review to find out.


	21. The Choices of Avatar Aang

Chapter 21: The Choices of Avatar Aang

Chapter 21: The Choices of Avatar Aang

Arnold sprinted to a near by rock that had a view of Cirith Ungol from above then ran towards the stairway he was about to walk up when he heard a noise from behind him; he turned around and saw nothing until he turned around again and got jabbed by Ms. Bitters' venomous stinger causing him to go limp.

Ms. Bitters then began to spin Arnold around and wrap him in her webbing so she could eat him; she was about finished with the webbing when suddenly a hand holding Sting appeared and faced her; it was Aang who had Sting in his left hand and the light of Earlindil in his other hand.

"Let him go you filth." Aang said with a look of determination on his face as Bitters shrieked at him; "Let him go! You will not touch him again; come on and finish it!" Aang challenged her as he charged forward at the spider.

Ms. Bitters swung one of her jaws at him only for him to deflect along with one of her legs which was repelled by Aang's air bending; "Yes I know as the avatar that I can also fire bend but there are two problems with me doing that; 1. It would signal any huntsmen over here and 2. it's not in the script." Aang said as he looked at the readers before he got pushed up the rock wall by Bitters then he kicked her in the face and rolled down her back; while he was backed against another wall he stabbed Bitters right in one of her eyes but then when he went to try again he got thrown aside and dropped Sting.

Ms. Bitters then tried to jab Aang with her stinger but Aang rolled away from it several times before he picked the sword up and stabbed the beast in the lower abdomen.

Aang then picked up the phial that he dropped and shined it in the Bitters' face; "Get back, back!" he told it as she backed up into her lair.

Aang soon dropped Sting on the ground and ran to Arnold who was still wrapped up in the web like a mummy; "Mr. Arnold, Mr. Arnold wake up don't leave me here alone; don't go where I can't follow." Aang said as tears began to leak out of his eyes at Arnold's current state; "Not asleep, dead!" Aang cried silently as he cradled Arnold's head and cried into his shoulder.

Suddenly Sting started to glow blue which warned Aang that huntsmen were coming down the stairs so Aang went to hide but he left Arnold out in the open.

"What's this? Looks like old Ms. Bitters have been having a little fun." One hunts man said.

"She's killed another one huh?" A Minotaur asked.

"No this fellow isn't dead." The hunts man said after shaking Arnold for a second and what his response was shocked Aang.

"He's not dead?" Aang asked himself quietly.

"She jabs them with her stinger and they go as limp as a boned fish; then she has her way with them; that's how she likes to feed; fresh blood. Get him to the tower." The hunts man explained and then commanded as they made their way back to Cirith Ungol with their prisoner in arms.

"Aang you fool." Aang said berating himself.

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours." The Minotaur said.

"Then he will wish that he was never born." The huntsman said as they left out of Aang's sight; Aang then realized that if Arnold was going to have any chance of finishing his quest Aang would have to save him first.

Me: Well at least we know that Arnold and Aang are still alive.

DM: true but now the enemy has the ring back and yet he doesn't know it.

E-witch: or does he concerning the former?

Me: Good point E-witch so until next time.

All: Read and review


	22. Battle of Pelennor Fields

Chapter 22: Battle of Pelennor Fields

Chapter 22: Battle of Pelennor Fields

Me: Before I begin I want to point out something; 1. Since Fairly Oddparents creator Butch Hartman never gave the real name of Timmy's dad I'm going to give him the name of Pippin's father; Paladin so don't get on my case about that; DM would you do the honors of giving your thoughts about this chapter as a preview?

DM: Sure; it will require all of my skill and all of our luck to spring a trap lifetimes in the making; in the end it will be decided here on the fields of Pelennor before the gates of Minas Tirith.

From the south Naruto shall summon forth an army from beyond the grave butt perhaps too late; for against our stronghold the Dark Lord summons both anime and beast to oppose us; an army of powerful forces more terrible than we can imagine; and from the north at my urging Rohan shall ride to war and the world's ending.

Me: Thanks chief so let's get this chapter started and I might have to make this the longest chapter I have ever typed up.

In the tombs of the stewards; the citadel guard was busy setting up the pyre to burn Fugaku and Airnaruto while Airnaruto started to flinch Fugaku had grabbed his face; "The first circle of the city crumbles; it's burning already burning." He said in madness.

Timmy then came in to try and stop it; "He's not dead; He's not dead!" Timmy shouted as he began to attempt to disassemble the pyre which only caused Fugaku to get mad and grab him by the collar and drag out the door all while Timmy was again screaming to the citadel guard; "He's not dead!"

"Farewell Timmy son of Paladin; I release you from my service." Fugaku said in trance as he tossed Timmy out the door before Timmy turned around and heard him say; "Go now and die in what way seems best to you." Before he closed the door; "Pour oil on the wood." Fugaku said to the guards from the inside of the tombs; knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment Timmy then decided to go and find DS.

"DS? DS? Where's DS? DS?" Timmy shouted and asked some of the wounded soldiers as they were retreating.

Meanwhile as the fire balls continued to rain down on Minas Tirith DS led the full retreat of the troops to the next level of the city; "The city is breached fall back to the second level; get the women and children out, get them out retreat!" He ordered as the soldiers hurried to the gate that separated the first and second levels of the city.

The hunts master gave the order to one of his generals to show no mercy; "Move into the city and kill everyone in your path." He told them and that's exactly what his troops did they stormed the city and began to kill any stragglers whether they be men, women, or children some soldiers that were left behind tried to fight only to get killed while others had to try ganging up on some huntsmen just to kill one of them.

"Fight to the last man fight for your lives!" DS ordered the troops when suddenly he saw Timmy running towards him.

"DS; Fugaku's lost his mind; he's burning Airnaruto alive." He told the wizard as DS was shocked at this news because he knew that Fugaku's greed drove him to insanity but he didn't think that the steward would go as far as to burn himself and his only remaining son alive.

"Hop on Timmy!" He told the Nicktoon as he got Timmy on Shadowfax and they rode towards the tombs; however the witch king cut them off.

DS held up his staff defensively; "Go back to the abyss; return to the nothingness that awaits you and your master." He told the wraith.

"Do you not know death when you see it old man?" The witch king asked before he lifted his sword; "this is my hour." He said to DS as his sword began to glow a fiery red and then DS's staff broke into pieces and the impact caused him and Timmy to fall off Shadowfax.

Timmy then cried; "DS" as he saw the fell beast prepare itself to eat DS; Timmy tried to charge at the monster but a roar from the serpentine dragon caused him to stop dead in his tracks out of fear and drop his sword.

"You fool you have failed the world of anime will fall." The witch king told DS as he raised his sword to deliver the final blow to the wizard suddenly as the sun rose there was the sound of a horn blowing causing the witch king to leave DS and Timmy to deal with later; at the same time the huntsmen that were outside the city turned around to see 6000 anime on horse back armed and ready for a fight.

The army of Rohan had finally arrived as they looked down at the battle field they saw just how much of an uphill battle they were going to have; "Courage Jimmy; courage for our friends." E-witch whispered to Jimmy as they looked at the carnage.

"Form ranks you maggots; form ranks; pikes in front archers in the back." The hunts master ordered as his troops turned around to face the Rohirrim.

King Maito Gai looked at the battlefield from upon his steed Snowmane as he then turned and gave his orders to his marshals of the mark; "Lee take your group down the left flank." He ordered.

"Yes uncle Gai." Lee answered.

"Ranger follow the king's banner down the middle." Gai told Ranger.

"You got it sire." Ranger said.

"Dave take your company right once you pass the wall now go forth and fear no darkness." He told Dave.

"Yes sir." Dave answered as Gai began to give a speech filled with so much passion it gave the troops huge amounts of courage.

"Arise! Arise riders of Gai; spears shall be shaken; shields shall be splintered; a sword day; a red day as the sun rises!" he said as we see a back view shot of the entire cavalry then to a front shot as they held their spears out as Gai held his sword out and started sliding his sword down the line of spears going from right to left.

"No matter what's happening stay with me Jimmy; I'll look after you." E-witch told Jimmy who was licking his lips in excitement.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" Gai said to his troops as he then turned towards the enemy as he and his troops began to shout something that Mordor's armies would never expect.

Gai: Death!

Soldiers: Death!

Gai: Death!

Soldiers: Death!

Gai: Death!

Soldiers: Death!

Jimmy: Death!

E-witch: Death!

Then Gai gave the order to charge; "Forth Eorlingas!" He said as the horns were blown and then in a wave of green they rode down the field all while chanting in unison; "Death! Death!"

The huntsmen were ready waiting for the order to fire; "Fire!" the hunts master shouted as the archers fired their arrows that hit a few targets but he was rather shocked that the enemy wasn't backing down instead they were still charging forward.

"Fire at will!" the hunts master shouted again and again the archers fired their missiles picking off a few more soldiers but soon they realized that there would be now way to stop the Rohirrim from slamming into the rear lines as fear began to take hold of the huntsmen until finally the Rohirrim slammed into the rear line and began hacking slashing and plowing their way to the front line; Lee took his three pronged hook axe thing and pierced an enemy in the face while Jimmy and E-witch were riding and yelling through the enemy as one by one the huntsmen began to fall and the tide began to turn in the favor of good.

Meanwhile back in the tombs; Fugaku had just finished pouring oil on himself and Airnaruto who twitched a little but it went unnoticed as Fugaku said; "Set a fire in or flesh!" with his arms spread out and a guard of the citadel bringing the torch closer to the wood when suddenly there was a whinny and the door was kicked opened; and there stood Shadowfax who had Timmy and DS riding on his back.

"Stop this madness!" DS demanded but the steward grabbed the torch and held it above the wood drenched oil.

"You may triumph on the field of battle for a day; but against the power that has risen in the east; there is no victory." Fugaku said insanely as he drooped the torch setting the pyre a blaze.

DS grabbed a spear from one of the guards and rode up to the pyre then he jabbed Fugaku in the gut with the blunt end knocking him off the pyre which gave Timmy the chance to get Airnaruto off it.

Timmy used all his might to roll Airnaruto off the pyre and as soon as he got Airnaruto off he started to swat the spots that were burning in hopes of putting the flames out.

"NO you will not take my son from me!" Fugaku shouted as he got up and grabbed Timmy by the collar of his armor again; but DS saw this and had Shadowfax buck up and kick Fugaku into the pyre and once he was in he saw Airnaruto's eyes open which shocked him because of the fact that what the Nicktoon said was true; his son wasn't dead.

"Airnaruto you're alive?" He asked his son in shock but then suddenly he screamed as the flames began to burn him so badly that he stood up and ran out of the tombs screaming like the mad man that he was.

"So passes Fugaku son of Ecthellion." DS said solemnly as we see Fugaku run so fast that he fell of the edge and die.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield; the Rohirrim had continued to kill hunts man after hunts man forcing the huntsmen to retreat as Lee shouted; "Drive them to the river!" to which the troops started to do until their horses stooped for some reason.

"Save the city!" Gai shouted to some of his troops until he heard the sound of an elephant trumpeting which caused his smile to fall a little bit.

Out of the dust charging towards the Rohirrim were several dozen giant pachyderms with ship-like areas on their backs for the troops to launch their arrows safely from down on the enemy, barbwire wrapped around their tusks some of them even had a line of barbwire form a line from one trunk to the other trunk to form a kind of plow, and reign like earrings so the jockey could steer them they were the sound ninja anime from the south that had despised Gondor for many years.

Gai looked at the new threat as he told his men; "Reform the line!" quickly the cavalry reformed the line and then Gai said to Ranger; "Sound the charge!" which he did; "We'll take them head on charge!" He told his men and boldly they charged at the humungous beasts; but bravery without knowledge is just recklessness; Gai found out the hard way as the elephants swung their trunks and swatted some of the cavalry soldiers away like flies killing them; others got stepped on and flattened like pancakes, others had their horses get caught in the barbwire and get skewered in it, and other still got shot down by the enemy arrows; while some of the troops began to get squashed literally; Lee turned around and threw a spear at one of the jockeys which nailed him in the chest causing him to fall and tug on the reins so hard that forced the elephant into another causing both to fall and the first one to die.

Elsewhere on the battlefield; Jimmy and E-witch had their own plan for taking down the elephants; "Take the reins." E-witch said to Jimmy handing him the reigns of their horse then she grabbed the sword of one of the huntsmen and guided Jimmy to an elephant; "Turn left." She said and he did which put them near the ankles of the beast and with both swords; E-witch slashed the muscles there and caused the beast to fall useless.

"Aim for the heads!" Lee said to the troops as they started shooting their arrows at another elephant.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Gai yelled as everyone including Ranger continued to launch volley after volley at the beast until Jimmy and E-witch rode up from behind as E-witch held a spear in hands and threw at one of the hind legs of the beast forcing it to fall over backwards, scaring their horse and bucking them off; fortunately they were able to move out of the way before the back of the beast landed on the ground but now they were separated from one another.

"Jimmy where are you?" E-witch cried on one side of the battlefield while Jimmy had just gotten up coughing out the dust that had gotten into his throat only to see a sound ninja thrust a spear at him which he dodged and then he stabbed the evil anime, then another one charged at him only to die as well, finally a hunts men grabbed him but Jimmy started to stab him as well until Jimmy slit the hunts man's throat killing him.

Meanwhile on her side of the battlefield; E-witch saw that her uncle was surrounded so she picked up a shield and helped pick off a few of them as her uncle saw this he to continued to attack but then the hunts master showed up and engaged in melee combat with E-witch who block all of his attacks and when they were in a stalemate she punched him in the face a couple of times and then sliced at the muscles within the hunts master's leg sending him to the ground.

Meanwhile at the gate to the second level of Minas Tirith; a mountain troll was swinging his war hammer from outside the gate while the remaining soldiers that were still alive along with DS and Timmy were holding the gate to prevent the enemy from getting in.

Timmy and DS were cleaning their swords as Timmy looked at DS with a bit of sorrow on his face; "I never thought that it would end this way." Timmy said glumly.

"End? No the journey doesn't end here; death is just another path of life; one that we all must take; the grey rain curtain of this world gets pulled back and everything turns to silver glass and then you see it." DS said which left Timmy puzzled.

"See what DS?" Timmy asked curiously.

"White shores and beyond them a far green country over a swift sunrise." DS answered.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Timmy said.

"You're right it doesn't." DS said with a smile on his face as they heard more banging against the door.

Back on the battlefield several more Rohirrim got stomped on, skewered or swatted by the giant elephants; then Gai gathered his troops; "To me! To me!" He said only to hear a fell shriek; he turned around and saw the witch king flying towards him; "Oh crud!" Gai thought to himself as the dragon bit Snowmane and then threw him and Gai across the field as E-witch watched with horror on her face.

Gai rolled to a stop; his lower body broken his horse dead he soon thought to himself; "So this is how Maito Gai son of Thengel meets his end at the hands of an Akatsuki and made lunch for his pet."

"Feast on his flesh!" The witch king said to his steed but E-witch with her sword and staff in her hands got between the witch king and her uncle.

"I'll kill you if you touch him." She threatened the most powerful of the nine.

"Do not come between the Akatsuki and his prey." The witch king threatened.

The dragon then lunged his neck at E-witch who sidestepped it and sliced the head off the beast killing it but this just ticked off the witch king who brought out a giant flail with ball possessing many spikes on it; E-witch gulped with fear as the witch king first swung vertically only for E-witch to dodge it, then he tried horizontally only for E-witch to duck it; the cycle continued including one point when one of the spikes nicked E-witches' armor until the witch king waited for her to duck the first horizontal swing and then swing it in the same direction again; which she stopped with her shield which exploded on impact as she fell to the ground.

Meanwhile in Osgiliath the black ships had arrived with the hunts men already to complain at how late they were.

"Late as usual; pirate scum there isn't any work here for you to do." One of the captains said.

"Get off your ships you sea rats." Another soldier said but to their surprise it was not an army of cloud ninja that came off the ship it Naruto with Anduril in hand along with Jake and Plucky; at first the hunts men didn't show any fear at the sight of an anime, a Tiny Toon, and a Disney willing walking into their deathtrap.

"There's plenty for the both of us may the best Toon win." Plucky told Jake as they charged at the enemy.

Suddenly all the arrogance of the Huntsclan vanished and was replaced with fear at the sight of the army of the dead being led by king Gaara who along with Naruto, Jake, and Plucky led the dead troops in the charge and quickly the huntsmen began to drop like flies as the ghosts passed through them or touched them with their transparent weapons; even a dead cavalry was riding across the river it had appeared that the dead had come to save the living as a way to be released from their living deaths.

Meanwhile at the fallen body of Gai; the witch king grabbed E-witch by the throat and picked her up; "You fool no man can kill me. Die now!" He told her.

Suddenly the witch king felt something stab him in the back causing him to shriek in agony; it was Jimmy who was also screaming from the searing pain his hand was in.

E-witch then stood up and removed her helmet; "I am no man; you look upon a woman." She told the witch king before she drove her sword into his face and then turned it a small bit; the result in addition to E-witches hand burning the faceless form of the witch king began to twist and contort and his face mask started to dent until finally he exploded as E-witch knelt on the ground.

Meanwhile with the three new arrivals to the battle; Jake and Plucky were having their little who can kill the most enemies in a single battle contest again; "15, 16" Jake counted off; "17 come on let me at them." Plucky said as he cut down another hunts man with his axe/mallet; while Naruto was using his sword as well as his jutsu; "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He shouted as five more solid copies of himself and his sword appeared and started slashing away at the enemy before he pulled a three-pronged kunai out from his holster and threw it on the ground in front of several more huntsmen and shouted; "Flying thunder god jutsu." And killed all that within the radius of the attack.

Meanwhile the hunts master had gotten back up and started limping towards E-witch who weakly called out for Jimmy; desperately she looked for a sword as the hunts master inched closer to her she found one and went to reach for it only for the hilt to slip out of her reach; E-witch feared that she was doomed until from out of nowhere Naruto showed up and cut the hunts masters' arm off then Plucky thrusted his axe in the hunts masters' gut until Naruto stabbed him again in the chest.

"That makes 29." Plucky counted off as he killed another foe.

"Jake take that beast down!" Naruto said to Jake who looked at the giant elephant that was charging towards them.

Jake then ran towards it climbed up the arrows on one of the front legs while the beast was trying to swat him off with it's trunk while then he reached for a rope and climbed up the back legs while the beast was trying to use it's tail to swat him off until Jake was on top of the beast's back; "Yeah I know gang that I could have flown onto this poor excuse for Dumbo's back but the Airnaruto45 wants this parody to be as true to both the book and the film as possible so I have to stick to the script." Jake told the readers as he started to shoot the archers that were in the boat like hold; "33, 34…" He counted off as one lunged at him only to be shot with an arrow by Jake; "35" Jake continued as another lunged at him only for Jake to side step it; "That one won't count since I never touched it." Jake thought to himself; as another sound ninja came at him but Jake grabbed his spear and threw him off; "36" Jake counted off again; as he then swung on a loose rope towards the trunk and cut the saddle off killing all the sound ninja on it as it fell off including the driver but Jake was still holding it being dragged along until he was at the small of the back then he let go and went over to the beast's head and shot an arrow into it's head and killed it; as the beast fell Jake grinded down the trunk to the ground below and landed in front of Plucky who glared at him.

"That still only counts as one!" Plucky said angrily until he killed two more huntsmen; Naruto then killed one more enemy before the dead army scrambled into the city and killed any enemies that were already inside and put all the fires out as the enemy went into full retreat.

Meanwhile E-witch dragged herself over to the fallen body of her uncle who looked at her as his eyes dimmed him and E-witch then talked about her brave act.

Gai: I know your face; E-witch; E-witch my body is broken you'll have to leave me.

E-witch: No I'm going to save you.

Gai: You already did my youthful niece; you have to let me go; as my eyes darken I go to my father's in whose might company I shall not now feel ashamed.

Gai: E-witch…

Gai couldn't finish his final sentence as his body finally gave out and he died leaving E-witch to weep over the fallen form of her uncle; so passes Maito Gai son of Thengel lord and king of Rohan.

Meanwhile just outside the city wall the dead army came face to face with Naruto; "Release us!" Gaara said to Naruto.

"Bad idea; these guys are pretty handy in a tight spot; despite the fact that they're already dead." Plucky said but that ticked off Gaara a little bit.

"You gave us your word." Gaara reminded the duck about what Naruto had said back in the haunted mountain.

"Like I said before I always keep my word; therefore I hold your oath fulfilled go and be at peace." Naruto told Gaara and his men as finally with a sigh of happiness and relief Gaara and his armies passed from the realm of the living.

Later DS and Timmy came out and saw the carnage; Timmy got nervous but not for his own sake it was for Jimmy's; "Jimmy where are you buddy?" Timmy called out as he began to search for his friend.

Lee was on another side of the carnage looking at the dead bodies but then his heart was filled with sorrow as he saw the one body he didn't want to see on a battle field laying on the ground limp and motionless; his sister E-witch; "NO! NO!" Lee yelled as he also cried as he cradled his sister's limp form in his arms.

Me: Well this has to be the longest chapter I have typed up yet in any of the trilogy.

DM: You got that right how long were you working on this one Airnaruto?

Me: About 5 ½ to 6 hours

DM: Wow; I'm just happy that Timmy and I were able to save you from a fiery death literally

Me: Thanks for that chief but now what about E-witch and Jimmy where the heck is Jimmy and will E-witch survive everything that had just happen to her?

DM: I don't know pal.

Me: I don't want to lose her like this (I start crying)

DM: Read and review folks.


	23. The Houses of Healing

Chapter 23: The Houses of Healing

Chapter 23: The Houses of Healing

Later after the battle had concluded and the forces of Mordor were driven out of Minas Tirith; any soldiers that were wounded were taken to the healing houses to recover from their injuries.

Many were wounded but perhaps the most pain stricken of all of them was E-witch who was lying on a mattress unconscious while her brother Lee who was now the king of Rohan with the death of his uncle sitting at bedside as Naruto took a washcloth and placed it on her arm where the wound was; finally she regained consciousness as she looked up at Naruto and gasped.

Later she was lying down in a bed while from a window on the far side of the houses she saw Airnaruto looking at her with a smile on his face she turned to see him and then turned to her other side to think about what had happened and how close to death she was.

Meanwhile out in the fields Timmy was still looking for Jimmy after he had found his Disney cloak; Timmy searched everywhere for his pal; "Jimmy!" he called out but got no answer; "Jimmy!" He called out again but this time he saw one of the corpses move so Timmy went over and saw that Jimmy was under it barely alive; Timmy then removed the corpse and lifted Jimmy's head; "Jimmy it's me; It's Timmy." He said with a tear in his eyes as Jimmy looked at him.

"I knew you would find me Tim." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yes I found you Jimmy." Timmy said.

"Are you going to leave me?" Jimmy asked.

"No Jimmy; I'm going to look after you." Timmy answered as he pulled out Jimmy's cloak and put over his friend as he stayed with him through out the night.

Me: Glad to see that E-witch is ok.

DM: me too pal.

Ranger: Man that was close for both Jimmy and E-witch.

Me: I'll say but a ranger I've been meaning to ask you something.

Ranger: Go ahead.

Me: When I was reading your 300 parody; I started to wonder; do you have a crush of sorts on Tenten?

Ranger (blushing): What gave you that idea?

Me: Cool it. It was just a question.

DM: Read and review folks


	24. Cirith Ungol

Chapter 24: Cirith Ungol

Chapter 24: Cirith Ungol

In Mordor Arnold had just woken up from being poisoned by Ms. Bitters except now he realized that he was in a watch tower of some kind with his hands bound and his shirts taken off of him while one of the hunts men and a Minotaur were rummaging through his stuff on a table.

While the two evil beings were rummaging through Arnold's stuff the hunts man found Arnold's Mithril shirt but the Minotaur turned and saw him holding it which made him really mad.

Minotaur: Hey hands off that shiny shirt; that's mine!

Hunts man: It's going to the great eye along with everything else.

Arnold had reached towards his neck to find that the ring and the chain it hung on were gone so he assumed that they had taken it.

Minotaur: I don't take orders from stinking Morgul rats.

The hunts man picks a sword blade.

Hunts man: You touch it and I'll stick this blade in your gut.

Suddenly they started fighting each other which resulted in the hunts man getting kicked down the ladder that led to the tower as the other Minotaurs and huntsmen looked up to see what the commotion was about; the Minotaur then peered down the hole and told them what had happened.

"The scum tried to knife me kill him!" He ordered and it wasn't long before the Minotaurs and huntsmen went at it again this time with each other; some got kicked out of windows, some got stabbed, some got their skulls caved in with boulders, others got whacked with a turkey leg (A/N: Don't ask.) and others were just thrown out the windows to fall to their deaths.

Meanwhile Aang was silently making his way towards the tower and when he saw the carnage he immediately started to run for the tower where Arnold was being held captive and he was on his way up until he saw four enemies remaining so he hid in the shadow of the staircase and started growling at them as his shadow cast a frightening image of a four armed monster; however when he went out of the shadow he revealed who he was and the enemies ran at him; "That's for Arnold!" Aang said as he slashed one enemy and killed him; "That's for the shire." He said as he cut down another one; then he ducked the last one and pushed him off and told him; "And that's for old monk Gyatso!" before he ran up to the tower unaware that a Minotaur had left with Arnold's Mithril vest in his hands.

Meanwhile in the tower; Arnold was struggling to get his hands free when suddenly the huntsman from earlier popped up from the door; "Stop your squealing you dung hill rat." He said as he pulled his sword out; "I'm going to bleed you like a stuck pig." He told Arnold before the blade of Sting pierced his chest to reveal Aang behind him with a tear in his eye.

"Not if I stick you first." Aang told him.

"Aang; it's you!" Arnold said in shock as the huntsman fell to the floor dead.

Aang then placed Sting on the ground as he went over to Arnold; "Oh Aang; I'm sorry." Arnold apologized as Aang untied the ropes.

"I'm just glad you're alright Mr. Arnold." Aang said.

"Aang it's over; they've taken it." Arnold said in despair.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked confused of what Arnold was trying to say.

"Aang; they took the ring." Arnold said.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Arnold but they haven't." Aang said which puzzled Arnold until Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring; Arnold was shocked at this and at the same time relieved.

"I thought you were dead; so I took it; but then I found out you were still alive so I kept only for safe keeping." Aang said as held the ring out in his hand.

"Give it to me." Arnold ordered as Aang began to hesitate in giving Arnold the ring; "Give me the ring Aang." Arnold said again; "Aang give me the ring." Arnold said as his voice echoed within Aang's mind before Aang stretched out his hand towards Arnold who took the ring back from him and put it back around his neck.

"You need to understand Aang; the ring is my burden; it will destroy you." Arnold explained.

"I know Mr. Arnold; we better find you clothes. No way I'm letting you go into Mordor with only your flesh and your pants." Aang told him as Aang stretched his hand out for Arnold to take to help him up.

Later both Nicktoons came out of the tower wearing discarded Huntsclan armor looking at where they were; they had finally made it to Mordor; all that was left for them now to find away across the plains, reach Mount Doom and throw the ring into the fires from whence it came.

"We did it Mr. Arnold; we made it to Mordor." Aang said.

"Look at all of them; we'll never get through unseen…" Arnold said as he looked down at the vast number of huntsmen before he looked at the fortress of Barad Dur and saw what he feared the most; "It's him the eye." Arnold as gazed fearfully at the eye of Madara.

"We have to Mr. Arnold; there's nothing worth turning back towards now; come on lets just make it down the hill for starters." Aang said as he encouraged his friend and together they began their journey through Mordor.

Me: Well at least for now Madara doesn't have the ring back yet.

DM: True but I'm worried.

E-witch: As am I the closer the Arnold gets to Mount Doom the more of a temptation the ring becomes for him.

Me: Will he and Aang make it? Read review to find out folks.


	25. The Last Debate

Chapter 25: The Last Debate

Chapter 25: The Last Debate

In the citadel of Minas Tirith; DS along with; Naruto king of Gondor, Lee king of Rohan, Plucky of the lonely mountain, and Jake Long of the woodland realm began to discuss their next against Madara and of where Arnold was.

"Arnold has beyond my sight; the darkness is deepening." DS said solemnly.

"If Madara had the ring we would've known it by now." Naruto said.

"True but it's only a matter time; yes he has suffered a defeat but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy regroups." DS said with doubt in his eyes.

"I say we let him stay there and rot. Why should we care anyway?" Plucky asked smoking his pipe on the steward's throne not really about the situation.

DS replied; "Simple; because 10000 huntsmen now stand between Arnold and Mount Doom." DS then blamed himself for Arnold's situation; "I've sent him to his death." He said.

"No you haven't DS; there is still hope for Arnold; all he needs is time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoth; and we can give him that." Naruto said optimistically.

"How do you propose we do that?" Plucky asked.

Naruto replied by saying; "Isn't it obvious? We'll draw Madara's armies causing him to empty his lands; then we'll gather our full strength and then we march on the Black Gate." Naruto said causing Plucky to cough a little bit.

Lee then interrupted; "We won't we achieve victory through strength of arms." The new king of Rohan told the blonde ninja.

"True that we won't attain victory for ourselves; but we can Arnold a chance if we keep Madara's gaze fixed upon us; keep him blind to all else that's moving." Naruto said explaining what his plan was.

Jake then asked him; "A diversion huh?"

Plucky added to it by giving his own analysis of the situation; "Certainty of death; very small chance of success; what the heck are we waiting for?" He asked.

DS then turned and tried to rebuke that idea; "Madara will suspect a trap; he won't take the bait." He said to Naruto.

Naruto just smiled at the author wizard; "Oh I think he will." He said very cryptically.

Later that night; Naruto stepped back into the throne room and reached into the cloth where DS had concealed the palantir; then he lifted and saw the eye of Madara gaze upon him.

"Long have you hunted me and long have I eluded you; well no more." Naruto said held Anduril in front of the stone; "Behold the sword of Atem." He told the eye who responded if you could call it a response by showing Naruto a vision of Rivendell where on a bed Hinata was lying dead and motionless; this vision caused to pull back from the stone and when did he dropped the Evenstar which broke on the cold marble floor.

The next morning; the remnants of both the armies of Gondor and Rohan rode and marched out of the city and out towards the Black Gate which was to the north; Jimmy and Timmy joined them as well because they felt that their services were still required.

(My POV)

E-witch and I were left behind in the white city because most of our wounds had not fully healed; with the death of my father I was now lord and steward of Gondor.

I saw the shield maiden looking out to the horizon at the army that had left.

"The city has fallen silent and there is no warmth left in the sun." She said depressingly as I walked to her side.

"It is just moisture from the first spring rain." I said before turning to her with a smile on my face; "I don't believe that this darkness will endure." I said as I grasped her hand; she then smiled at me and buried her face into my chest for comfort with the top of her head brushing against my face.

Me: Well lets just hope I'm right about this darkness not enduring.

DM: Well at least you got your girl but will Naruto save his?

Me: I don't know chief but care to give us your end of chapter thoughts?

DM: Sure; my plans have ended in a day of great sacrifice. Gondor lies shattered in the greatest battle of our age; but the enemy regroups and our war is not yet won. For the ring still survives; the last living anime have witnessed the return of their king, and together; we now Madara's realm to create our final diversion, and to give Arnold one last chance.

Me: Read and review folks


	26. The Land of Shadow

Chapter 26: The Land of Shadow

Chapter 26: The Land of Shadow

In the land of Mordor; two Nicktoons disguised as huntsmen slid down a hill to see that the rest of the huntsmen were moving out.

"The huntsmen they're moving out; you see Mr. Arnold some luck at last." Aang said to Arnold with a hint of joy but that was short lived as they another battalion marching their way.

"Move it you slugs!" The troop leader shouted and when he saw Arnold and Aang just sitting there he got mad and said to them; "You two are going straight to the front line." He said as he whipped them and shoved them into the ranks; 'To the gate you slugs!" He shouted again as he whipped them; "Faster!" He shouted; "Don't you know we're at war?" the troop leader asked.

Meanwhile outside the gate the untied armies of Gondor and Rohan were marching ever to the black gate from the outside.

Meanwhile back in Mordor; the war drums were beating and troop was moving until the leader said; "Company halt!" at which all of them including Arnold and Aang stopped; when they Arnold became fatigued by the weight of the ring; "Inspection!" the troop leader said.

"Aang help me." Arnold said as he staggered and collapsed before Aang caught him.

"Mr. Arnold come on you have to stand up." Aang begged as a huntsman who was fat and ugly began inspecting the troops.

"Stand up Mr. Arnold; stand up." Aang pleaded.

"I can't it's so heavy." Arnold said referring to the ring as Aang turned to the inspector whose eye became focused on the two of them.

"Oh no what do I do? What do I do?" Aang asked himself in a panic as the inspector came closer to them.

"Hit me Aang." Arnold said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I want you to hit me Aang start fighting." Arnold repeated so Aang did what he asked.

"Get off of me!" Aang said to Arnold as he shoved him to the ground; "No one pushes me you filthy maggot." Aang told Arnold but of course this was just an act.

The inspector and the troop leader saw what was going on and went to break it up; "Break it up!" the troop leader ordered; what they didn't know was that by this point Aang and Arnold had snuck out of the ranks by walking through a tent and slipping out through the back of the tent; "Back in line!" The troop leader shouted as the rest of the troops resumed their march towards the black gate unaware of the fact that they were missing to unwilling recruits.

Sometime later; Arnold and Aang were slowly making their way towards Mount Doom through a field of methane geysers and then over several hills; suddenly Arnold collapsed; he took off his helmet; "I can't manage the ring Aang; it's such a weight to carry." He managed to wheeze out as Aang took his own helmet off.

"We're going that way as straight as we can Mr. Arnold; there's little point in carrying anything that we're not going to need so he and Arnold removed the armor they had taken from Cirith Ungol and along with Aang's pots and pans and threw them over the edge of the hill.

Later as both Nicktoons were taking a break; Aang saw something in the sky; "Look Mr. Arnold light; there is beauty up there that no shadow can touch." Aang said to the sleeping Arnold.

Meanwhile outside the gate the armies of Gondor and Rohan were rounding the corner where they saw the black gate as Naruto had a look of determination on his face.

Meanwhile back in Mordor Arnold was desperately trying to get a drink of water from his water skin only to find that it was empty then Aang approached him with his saying; "Here Mr. Arnold take mine; there's a few drops left." Aang said as he uncorked his water skin and let Arnold drink what little water they had left.

"We have nothing left for the return journey." Arnold said wearily.

"I don't think there will be a return journey Mr. Arnold." Aang said glumly as he stretched his hand out for Arnold to take so he could get up; Arnold took Aang's hand and they were back on their way again.

Outside the gates of Mordor the armies of Gondor and Rohan formed their ranks on the hillsides as they waited for the enemy as a fighting force of just or a thousand or so Ranger and Dave were also among the troops both were a bit nervous in their own rights.

Meanwhile in Mordor Arnold and Aang continued to move towards Mount Doom but what they didn't know was that they were very close to Barad Dur and the eye of Madara; as Arnold turned around and saw the eye shifting it's gaze towards them Aang cried out; "Arnold get down! Hide!" The sight caused Arnold to collapse from both stifling heat of the land and the weight; "Arnold!" Aang shouted from his hiding spot as they waited for the eye to turn its gaze somewhere else.

Me: Whew that was close.

DM: I don't know how much longer Arnold can keep this up.

Ranger: Me neither but at least Airnaruto you cleared up f Dave and I were still alive.

Me: True; but now will Arnold and Aang reach Mount Doom? What of the armies of Gondor and Rohan will their diversion work to buy Arnold the time he needs to complete his task? Just read and review to find out folks.


	27. The Black Gate Opens

Chapter 27: The Black Gate Opens

Chapter 27: The Black Gate Opens

Outside the gates of Mordor the armies were waiting for the forces of Mordor to come at them but they knew something was a miss.

"Where are they?" Timmy asked silently.

Naruto along with; Lee, DS, Timmy, Jimmy, Jake, and Plucky decided that now they should call Madara out.

They rode up to the Black Gate and then stopped in front of it; "Let the lord of black land come forth; let justice be done upon him!" Naruto ordered.

Everyone looked around and saw that they got no answer until suddenly the gate creaked and then opened and out of the gate rode a tall and evil shape mounted upon a black horse if it was a horse; for it was huge and hideous, and it's face was frightful mask that looked like a skull more than a living head and in the sockets of its eyes and in its nostrils there burned a flame. The rider himself was robed all in black and his lofty helmet was also black; but he was no Ringwraith but a living anime. He was the lieutenant of the tower of Barad-Dur and his name was not remembered in any tales for he himself had forgotten it, and said; "I am the mouth of Madara." Under his helmet; he had long jet black hair, sickly pale white skin, and snake-like yellow eyes.

"My master Madara the great bid thee welcome." He said with sickening smile on his face as Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Is any on this rout who wish to treat with me?" The lieutenant asked smugly.

"We don't come to treat with Madara; faithless and accursed. You tell your master this; the armies of Mordor must disband and he must depart from these lands never again to return." DS said as the lieutenant looked at him.

"Ah Old greybeard; I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The lieutenant said as reached down into his bag and pulled out Arnold's Mithril vest causing several of members of the group to gasp.

Timmy then whispered; "Arnold."

The mouth of Madara then threw the vest at DS who caught it before he heard Timmy say; "Arnold."

DS then looked at the Nicktoon; "Silence." He said.

Jimmy then spoke up; "No!"

DS then ordered Jimmy; "Silence." As the mouth of Madara had a sick and evil smile on his face before he began to taunt the fellowship.

"Ah the Nicktoon was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host." He said before continuing; "Who ever knew that one so small could endure so much pain and trust me DS he did." He said before Naruto rode up to him which turned the lieutenant's attention to him.

He then asked Naruto; "And who are you; Yugi's heir? Know that it takes more to make a king than a broken Disney blade." He said before Naruto took out Anduril and cut the lieutenant's head off his shoulders.

"Well I guess that concludes negotiations." Plucky said sarcastically as everyone looked at Naruto.

"I do not believe it and I will not believe it." Naruto said.

Meanwhile in Mordor; the eye of Madara shifted its gaze towards the black gate and away from Arnold and Aang which caused Aang to get up and crawl towards Arnold; "It's gone Mr. Arnold; the light's passed on away towards the north; something has drawn its gaze." Aang said to his fallen but still living friend who got back up with Aang's help.

Meanwhile outside of Mordor; the gate opened wider and the negotiation party saw the army of Mordor marching out towards them.

"Pull back, Pull back!" Naruto ordered as he and his friends rode back to the foot soldiers that also started to back up a little bit at the large numbers of the enemy.

"Hold your ground, Hold your ground sons of Gondor of Rohan; my Brothers." Naruto ordered them before giving an impassionate speech that raised the courage of the troops he said; "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of anime fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day; an hour of wolves and shattered shields before the age of anime come crashing down but is not this day; this day we fight. By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you; stand anime of the west!" He said and in unison the army pulled out their swords ready to fight.

Me: Well DM care to give your thoughts to end this chapter?

DM: sure; We have drawn his army to the black gate; for ourselves there is no hope; this our final act to give Arnold time; time to end this evil that marshals before us. We now give witness to that day when the courage of anime faces the final test. Shall it be an hour of wolves before the age of anime comes crashing down? The eye of Madara will be upon us mistaking our audacity for power; we must hold his gaze long enough for the unthinkable to become real; for hope to conquer all.

Me: Good luck chief.

DM: Thanks pal.

Both: Read and review everyone


	28. Madara Defeated

Chapter 28: Madara Defeated

Chapter 28: Madara Defeated

On the slopes of Mount Doom Arnold and Aang continued their uphill struggle dragging themselves along the rocks but soon Aang collapsed shortly followed by Arnold who was the more worse for wear between the two due to the fact that he had been carrying the burden of the ring for most of the journey.

Meanwhile at the black gates the army of Mordor surrounded the armies of Gondor and Rohan everyone looked at what might very well may have been their final battle as the huntsmen charged and encircled them.

"I never thought that I was going to die fighting side by side with a Disney." Plucky said to himself.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Jake asked him with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure I can do that" Plucky answered.

At the same time in Mordor Aang crawled over towards Arnold and cradled his friends head as he turned and looked at Mount Doom and how far they were from it before he turned back to Arnold; "Do you remember the Nicktoon shire Mr. Arnold?" Aang asked him; "It'll be spring soon; the orchids will be blossoming, the birds will be nesting in the hazel thickets, they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields and eating the first of the strawberries with cream." Aang said describing what the shire would look like during the spring and what would be going on.

"Do you remember the taste of strawberries Mr. Arnold?" Aang asked him.

"No Aang; I can't recall; the taste of food, the sound of water, or the touch of grass; I'm naked in the dark and theirs is no veil between me and the wheel of fire; I can see him with my waking eyes." Arnold answered raspy voice at first and then terrified voice as his eyes widened to a full open.

"Then let us be rid of it once and for all; come on Mr. Arnold I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you; come on!" Aang said as he picked Arnold up and placed him on his shoulders then carefully he continued to walk up the slopes of the mountain while making sure not to drop Arnold.

However at the black gate; Naruto saw the eye of Madara shift its gaze back towards where Arnold and Aang were though he didn't know it yet as the eye whispered in his head; "Naruto…..Namikaze." the eye of Madara said as Naruto looked at the enemy then back to his friends who saw what he was going to do.

Naruto then nodded at DS and the others as with a smile he said; "For Arnold." And then ran at the enemy the next to run out screaming were Jimmy and Timmy; everyone else soon followed suit and with a yell in unison the armies slammed into the front line of the army of Mordor.

Meanwhile back in Mordor Aang still had Arnold on his shoulders as he looked ahead and saw their destination; "Look Mr. Arnold the crack of doom we're almost there." He said to his weary friend but little did he know was that Stick nose was on a rock waiting for them ready to pounce.

Stick nose then yelled; "Clever Nicktoons to climb so high!" He snarled as he jumped on to Aang's shoulder adding more weight then he could hold which led Aang to drop Arnold.

Arnold and Stick nose rolled down a few steps before Stick nose grabbed Arnold by the throat and started roaring at Arnold telling him; "You mustn't go that way; mustn't hurt the precious." He said.

"You swore; you swore on the precious; Sid promised." Arnold said trying to snap Sid out of his crazed state but Stick nose just looked at him and said; "Sid lied." Before he went back to snarling and choking the life out of Arnold but Aang recovered and used his earth bending skills to hit Stick nose in the face with a rock about the size of a basketball causing Stick nose to let go and fall down the steps as Arnold coughed trying to recover some oxygen that he desperately needed as Stick nose came at him again Aang ran down the steps tackled Stick nose and they rolled down the hill.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Lee had been hitting a few huntsmen with his shield and hacking several more with his sword or his axe killing them, Ranger and Dave were also throwing their knives , arrows, and swords; "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed a ball of chakra into the gut of a nearby huntsmen before he went back to stabbing another with his sword; Plucky was getting in a few shots with his mallet and his axe flattening and chopping away at any enemies that got near him; Jake was sticking several huntsmen in the gut with his bow while Timmy stabbed another huntsman in the stomach with his sword as was Jimmy as the two were fighting back to back; at the front line Naruto stabbed another huntsman with his sword and slashed at one more before it fell to the ground dead. Suddenly the roars of fell beasts along with the shrieks of the Akatsuki rang in the sky as they flew towards the battlefield.

While all of that was happening; back in Mordor Stick nose had just bounced Aang's head off a rock and then he bit the avatar in the shoulder again forcing the avatar to scream in pain before Aang bounced Stick nose's head off the rock wall he was leaning on causing Stick nose to stagger backwards; Stick nose charged at Aang again but this time Aang drew his sword out and slash Stick nose in the stomach forcing him to scream in pain; as Aang turned around he saw Arnold trying to make the best of the chance Aang had given to him; "Arnold!" Aang shouted as Arnold ran up the slopes of the hill towards the crack of Mount Doom.

Back on the battlefield DS and Jake were slashing away at several more huntsmen with their swords until DS heard the shriek of the Akatsuki as one of them closed in on him he saw a very familiar moth that told him aerial cover had arrived in the form of Gwahir and several other eagles as Gwahir intercepted one of the fell beasts DS had a smile on his face as Timmy looked up and shouted; "Eagles; the eagles are coming!" The eagles got into dogfight with the fell beasts and began pecking at the skins of the beasts with their beaks.

Meanwhile at Mount Doom; Arnold had made it inside the mountain so Aang climbed up and entered the crack himself to try find his friend.

"Arnold where are you?" Aang shouted looking for his pal and he Arnold standing over edge of the fires of the mountain.

"I'm here Aang." Arnold answered back.

"Destroy it!" Aang shouted.

Arnold then took the chain that was still in his hands with the ring still on the chain and over fiery pits below but he hesitant to drop it.

"Go on do it now; throw into the fire." Aang shouted trying convince his friend to destroy the ring.

Arnold just continued to look at the ring as it continued to grasp at his mind.

"What are you waiting for? Just let it go." Aang asked and then yelled to Arnold with the latter echoing in his head; Arnold continued to struggle in his mind concerning what choice he should make after about two or three minutes he turned around to face Aang and with sinister smile on his face he told the avatar as plain as day; "The ring is mine."

Arnold then ripped the ring off the chain proceeded to put it on; "No, No…" Aang said as Arnold finished putting the ring on and then he vanished; "NO!" Aang shouted which the eye's attention causing his gaze move towards Mount Doom.

On the battlefield the wraiths also felt Arnold put on the ring and went to go get the ring; DS saw this and realized that Arnold must have put the ring on for what could be the last time in his life.

Inside Mount Doom as Arnold was walking around; Aang was getting terrified because of the fact that not only couldn't he see Arnold but that the wraiths were coming; in fact he was scared that he didn't notice that Stick nose was behind him until it he was hit in the back of the head with a rock by Stick nose and knocked out.

Stick nose followed Arnold's foot imprints trying to find him until he jumped and landed on Arnold's shoulders trying to wrestle the ring away from him Arnold screamed in pain as Stick nose was trying to get the ring back for himself.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Naruto had just slain another huntsman but then he heard a noise from behind him; it was an armored mountain troll who swung it's sword down at him but Naruto parried it as they continued to go at it.

Back inside Mount Doom; Stick nose had just found the finger that Arnold had the ring on so then he took the invisible finger and bit down on it with all his might; Arnold screamed in pain as now his left ring finger was bitten off Stick nose spat out the finger as Arnold fell to the ground clutching the bloody stub of where his finger used to be.

On the battlefield Naruto had been smacked in the face by the troll sending him to the ground; Jake saw it and ran as fast as he could to get to Naruto in order to save him.

Meanwhile inside Mount Doom Stick nose had taken the ring off the finger he had bitten off and then he held it aloft with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the same time on the battlefield Naruto noticed that the troll was coming closer to him and Jake was pushing his way through friend and foe alike just to try and save Naruto; "Naruto!" He shouted struggling through the mass of bodies.

Meanwhile inside Mount Doom Stick nose began to laugh evilly and said; "Yes! Precious, Precious, Precious!" but Stick nose dancing like a mad thing held a loft the ring gloating with his eyes still focused on his prize failed to notice that Arnold had gotten back up on his feet and grabbed his hands turning it into a struggle just to get the ring back in Arnold's case.

Back on the battlefield the troll had stepped on Naruto pinning him on the ground; Naruto tried using his kunai and stabbed the creature in the foot only to make it angrier DS was nearing the end of his own rope unsure of how much longer he would be able to fight.

Meanwhile Arnold and Stick nose continued to struggle with one another over the ring inside the crack of Mount Doom but they stepped too far; they toppled wavered for moment on the brink and they fell; stick nose still had the ring clutched close to himself as he hit the lava and with one last cry he shouted; "My Precious!" then he died while the ring laid afloat amongst the lava.

Arnold was holding the edge of the cliff he had fallen off of with his hand that still had all its fingers; Aang got back up and ran over to the edge where Arnold was and tried to reach his hand to pull him back up but he couldn't; "Give me your hand." Aang said to Arnold who looked at it with doubt on his face; meanwhile in the lava the markings upon the ring began to appear; "Take my hand." Aang urged Arnold again who this time tried to grab his hand only to have it slip because of all the blood that was coming out of it due to the fact he tried to use his nine fingered hand and lost his grip with it.

"No don't you let go! Don't let go; reach!" Aang said to Arnold who grabbed his hand and this time he held on while down in the lava below the ring melted.

When the eye of Madara felt that his ring was destroyed the eye bean to convulse and twitch as on the battlefield the troll that had Naruto pinned on the ground began to run away as did some of the other huntsmen; DS then turned around and saw what was going on and realized that they had done it; Arnold and Aang had destroyed the ring.

Suddenly the tower of Barad-Dur came crashing down as everyone saw this DM and Naruto smile in relief that the nightmare was over then suddenly the eye of Madara exploded and vanished then there was an earthquake all throughout Mordor as Jimmy shouted out; "ARNOLD! ARNOLD!" he said in joy and triumph as Plucky laughed.

As the huntsmen tried to run away the ground beneath them collapsed and they were swallowed in the bowels of the earth or most of them were anyway the black gates were destroyed as well everyone was feeling happy until Mount Doom erupted which scared Jimmy and Timmy into thinking that Arnold and Aang didn't make it out alive; Timmy started to cry at the possible loss of two good friends as a wraith was hit with a fire ball and burnt to a crisp trying to escape.

Arnold and Aang did get out of Mount Doom in time and were now trying to find a high rock to sit and wait for death to take them.

It's gone; the task is complete!" Arnold said in relief.

"Yes Mr. Arnold it's over now." Aang said as he started to weep as they had found what rock they would sit and wait for death on.

Arnold began to lie down on his back; "I can see the Nicktoon shire on Brandywine River; Steel end; the lights, the party tree, DM's fireworks…" Arnold said before Aang added in something himself.

"Katara princess of the southern water tribe dancing; she would have ribbons in her hair; you know if I was ever to marry someone Mr. Arnold; it would've been her, it' would've been her." Aang said as he began to cry as Arnold put his arm over Aang's shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm glad to be here with you Avatar Aang; here at the end of all things." Arnold said and together they waited for death.

Sometime later however DS along with Gwahir and several eagles flew by and picked up the two Nicktoons and flew away carrying them to safety this was the last thing Arnold even saw before he passed out and everything went black.

Me: You think this story is over now that the ring is gone right?

DM: Yes

Me: Wrong! I still have to do the aftermath of the ring's destruction you know that as well as I do chief.

E-witch: He's right DM.

DM: Oh yeah I forgot.

Me: Read and review folks only two or three chapters left before I'm done with this saga.


	29. The Fellowship Reunited

Chapter 29: The Fellowship Reunited

Chapter 29: The Fellowship Reunited

Arnold had just regained consciousness; he had found himself in a very familiar place; he was back in Rivendell lying on the same bed that was in when he got treated fro the Morgul blade wound he received he then sat up and saw a very familiar figure smiling at him; "DM?" he asked the old sage who nodded and laughed; suddenly Jimmy and Timmy came in through the door and saw Arnold who was happy to see them; then they ran over to him and jumped on the bed laughing as they told Arnold of the battles they had fought in.

Plucky was the next one to enter who gave as hearty a laugh as a Looney tune or a Tiny Toon could muster running over to the bed as well; "Plucky!" Arnold said with joy in his voice.

Jake was the next one to enter and he smiled at Arnold followed by Naruto who gave a small laugh; and then finally Aang who just stood at the doorway and smile at Arnold.

Several months later everyone was gathered at Minas Tirith; the city was repaired; the white tree was blossoming and at the top of the city a ceremony was happening; the crowning of the returning king.

Outside the citadel on the steps DS held the crown of Gondor's king in his hand; with Plucky standing to his left and knelling front of him was Naruto; slowly DS lowered the crown and placed upon Naruto's head.

He then looked at the people of Gondor and the Rohan with citizens of Minas Tirith in the back; the citadel and fountain guard in middle, the army of Rohan on his left and the army of Gondor on his right he proclaimed with a smile on his face; "Now come the days of the king and may they be blessed." As the people applauded Naruto turned to them.

"This day doesn't belong to one anime but to all; let us together rebuild this world so that we may share in the days of peace." Naruto said as the crowd applauded and then Naruto started to sing a small song from the days of old when the anime of Numeanor first came to Toon-Earth.

"_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" _(Out of the great to Toon-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world). He sang as he continued to walk through the courtyard as everyone from Lee, to E-witch, to myself were bowing before him in respect.

Naruto then saw Jake standing before him and then he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Jake who smiled back and then moved aside where another Disney was hiding behind the banner of Rivendell; it was Hinata who looked at Naruto then grabbed each others' faces and shared in a passionate kiss of matrimony as the applause broke through out the people there.

Once they broke the kiss Naruto saw the Nicktoons standing before him as they bowed but Naruto told them that there was no need for that; "My friends you bow to no one believe it." Naruto said as he and the entire city began to bow before the four Nicktoons which came to a shock to the boys but they accepted it as everyone got back up; Hinata laughed and kissed Naruto again to the applause of everyone as a sky shot of the city changed to a map of Toon-earth that started at Minas Tirith and continued towards the north occurred while Arnold was giving a voice over.

Arnold: Thus it was that the fourth age of Toon-earth began and the fellowship of the ring forever bound by friendship and love was ended.

The map scrolling shot stops when it gets to a certain location as Arnold continued his voice over.

Arnold: 13 Months to the day since DM sent us on our long journey we found ourselves looking upon a familiar sight; we were home.

The boys came riding into the shire on four separate ponies and each wearing different types of clothing; Timmy was wearing his Gondorian garments, Jimmy his Rohirrim garments, Aang something similar to the Gondorian garments that Timmy was wearing except it didn't have the white tree in the center of them, and Arnold wearing something similar to Jimmy's Rohirrim garments as they rode past old Boomer Bledsoe's home; Boomer was currently sweeping the front step to his door when he looked up at the four young Nicktoons who each nodded to him in acknowledgement; when they left he couldn't help but smile and think to himself: "those four must have had one heck of an adventure over the past year." Before he went back to his sweeping.

Later that night the boys were at the green dragon to celebrate their victory over evil as the other Nicktoons were enjoying the fruits of their harvesting labors one in particular had a huge pumpkin in his hands as Arnold walked past him and went to the table where Jimmy, Aang, and Timmy were sitting before he sat down and they silently toasted to their victory before drinking their sodas.

Aang was distracted when he saw over at the counter cleaning some mugs was Katara so Aang decided to go talk to her; he got up and went over; Timmy raised an eyebrow at this while Jimmy just whistled and said; "Ok what's going on?" Arnold just laughed at the fact that for once Jimmy had no idea of what had just happened.

Several days later; Aang and Katara were married with a gentle kiss in front of more than half of the Nicktoon shire who clapped loudly; Katara threw the bouquet which was surprisingly caught by Timmy who just blushed at this as Tootie glared at him for a moment before clapping Arnold also clapped in congratulations for his friend making one of his dreams come true.

Little more than three years later Arnold was back in Steel end wondering why he wasn't so happy even with the threat of Madara gone as he did voice over.

Arnold: How do you pick up threads of an old life? How do you go on? When in your heart you begin to understand there is no going back; there things that time can't mend, some hurts that go too deep tat take hold.

Arnold was now at his Grandfather's desk writing his own along side of Phil's in the red book he had received from his grandfather.

The cover page now read; there and back again: A Nicktoon's tale by "Steely" Phil Shortman & the Lord of the Rings by Arnold Shortman.

Arnold then winced as he placed his over where he was stabbed with a Morgul blade; Aang then arrived.

"Mr. Arnold what is it?" Aang asked his best friend.

"It's been four to the day since Weathertop Aang; but the wound's never really healed." He told avatar with a frown.

Aang then looked at the book and read what it now said.

"There and back again: A Nicktoon's tale by "Steely" Phil Shortman & the Lord of the Rings by Arnold Shortman; you finished it." Aang said with excitement.

"Not quite Aang; there's room for just a little more." Arnold said as he closed the book.

Me: Hmm… I wonder what Arnold means by that? Well to find out just read and review next time will be the final chapter; The Grey Havens.


	30. The Grey Havens

Chapter 30: The Grey Havens

Chapter 30: The Grey Havens

Several days later; DS came into the shire pulling a wagon with a white tent on it as Arnold and Phil rode in the wagon while the other three Nicktoons were content with their ponies as Arnold did another voice over.

Arnold: Grandpa once told me that each of us has a tale to tell and that life is full of its own comings and goings. Grandpa's story was now over there would be no more journeys for him save one.

"Tell me again lad where are going?" Phil asked his grandson as he now looked even older then the last time Arnold saw him he was now 145 years of age he didn't change physically much except that now he had to carry a cane.

"To the harbor Phil; the Disney have obtained you a special honor; a place on the last ship to leave Toon-earth." Arnold answered.

"Arnold is there any chance of seeing that old ring of mine again? The one I gave you?" Phil asked Arnold.

"Sorry grandpa; I'm afraid I lost it." Arnold answered while Phil looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh a pity; I sure would have liked to have held it just one last time." Phil said as he rested his head on Arnold's shoulders.

Several hours later DS and the five Nicktoons made it to the Grey havens where a Disney ship was still anchored in the harbor as Aang and Arnold helped Phil down the stairs to the docks Phil gasped at how beautiful the havens were; "Well here's a sight I've never seen before." Phil said in amazement before he turned to see Mickey, Harry, and Ginny smiling at them and bowing before them and the Nicktoons did the same.

"The power of the three rings has ended; the time has now come for the dominion of anime." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"The sea calls us home." Mickey said as the three of them got on board the ship.

"Well I think I'm quite ready for one last adventure." Phil said as he made his way towards the ship and got on board.

DS then turned to the remaining four Nicktoons and smiled at them; "Farewell my brave little Nicktoons; my work is now finished here at last on the shores of the sea comes the end of our fellowship." He said as the Nicktoons looked like they were ready to cry.

"I will not say do not weep for not all tears are of evil." He said but as he was about to get onboard he turned around and said; "It is time Arnold."

"What does he mean?" Aang asked he, Jimmy, and Timmy turned their heads towards Arnold who looked at them with a sad smile; "We set out to save the Nicktoon shire Aang and it has been saved but not for me." Arnold said.

"You don't mean that; you can't leave." Aang said as he started to cry.

"Here the last pages are for you Aang." Arnold said as he handed Aang the red book and then went over to Timmy who was struggling to keep himself from crying and then Arnold embraced the boy with a silly pink hat; then he turned to Jimmy who was also trying to prevent the tears from coming out of his eyes and Arnold embraced him as well; when Arnold finally turned back to Aang, the avatar was already letting the tears flow as he then embraced his best friend and then kissed Aang on the top of his head and with that Arnold got on board as the other Nicktoons looked on with tears in their eyes but he smiled at them as the ship went out into the high sea and passed into the west, until at last it seemed to Arnold that the grey-rain curtain turned to silver glass and was rolled back, and he beheld white shores and beyond them a far green country over a swift sunrise.

Several days later; Arnold gives one last voice over as we see Aang returning home where his and Katara's three year old daughter Song came running to him.

Arnold; My dear Aang; you can't always be torn in two; you'll have to be one and whole for many years because you have so much to be, to do, and to enjoy; your part in this story will go on.

Aang happily picks up his oldest daughter and embraces her as Katara came out of the house with their youngest daughter Eleanor the two then looked at each other and lightly kissed each other on the cheek as Aang said; "Well I'm back." Aang then let his oldest daughter down and together the four of them entered their home and Aang close the door behind them as the screen faded to black

THE END

Me: Hey folks before this story closes out I want to do two things first DM care to give your end of story thoughts?

DM: Sure; the ring s destroyed and all that was done by that power is passing away; those who were bound to the fate of the one are now free; now come the days of the king, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure.

The third age of Toon-earth was my age and Madara was my enemy; I kindled hope the secret fire of Arnor in the hearts of others.

Madara and his greed bound all power in the one; as Madara mingled his own blood with the ring's gold so did I mingle myself with my magic.

For all who live here; I wove but a spell of trust and fellowship given freely my work is now finished; the work of others is about to begin.

Me: Thanks chief and now ladies and gentlemen here is E-witch singing into the west performed by Anne Lennox.

E-witch: _Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore_

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All Souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West

Me (crying): That song always gets me to cry well folks there you have it I'm the first author in the history of fan fiction to complete the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy so long and read and review.


End file.
